Omakes Perdidos: El Asunto Pendiente
by Misao-CG
Summary: Definitivamente enterrar ese peluche era cosa de 5 minutos. Ahora Saga se dedicará a mimar a su chica y Anneke a dar algunas explicaciones. ¿Lucas? pues adivinen... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. Apertura: El que Habita en Géminis

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**¡MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA SON LAS MEJORES! Sonomi y Lady Seika Lerki me ayudaron durante este fic. ¡ADÓRENLAS!**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ Si hay un mas allá… ¿También hay un menos acá?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"****La Colección**** de los Omakes Perdidos: **

**El Asunto Pendiente."**

**Apertura:**

**El que Habita en Géminis.**

Dicen que donde habita el hombre, hay sociedad y cada sociedad tiene su historia… y aunque a muchos escépticos les moleste, cada sociedad tiene sus propios cuentos de fantasmas y ánimas que penan a los vivos. Mientras más viejo sea el lugar, más probabilidades hay de que hayan historias de muertos o cuentos de sustos que los pobres e incautos vivos han sufrido. Leyendas urbanas, asesinatos, amores imposibles, de todo un poco. Mientras más viejo, tétrico o señorial sea el lugar, casa, pueblo o edificio, más historias puede contar. No me detendré en como se crean, eso sería muy largo y tiempo no tenemos, sino que prefiero concentrarme en otras cosas.

El Santuario de Athena no es la excepción a la regla.

Para nadie era un misterio que las cosas extrañas están a la orden del día en este vetusto lugar. Los terrenos de la diosa Athena habían presenciado un sinfín de batallas, obras heroicas, asesinatos viles y gente pacífica desde su creación, que se remonta quizás al amanecer del tiempo. Muchos de los ecos de tales sucesos aún rebotan por las paredes y la energía de quienes les dieron vida a veces hasta se puede percibir en el aire, si es que se pone un poco más de atención. Las historias de fantasmas eran muy comunes y variopintas y pasaban de una generación de santos a otras, ya sea para asustar a pequeños aprendices, para probar su coraje, o enseñarles alguna moraleja.

Lo que es cierto y nadie lo pone en duda, que siendo estas historias verdaderas o algunas mero producto de la sugestión colectiva, muchos santos habían sido víctimas de algún susto o travesura de parte de estas apariciones, fuese de bronce, plata u oro.

Entre las apariciones más famosas del Santuario, se contaba la historia de dos aprendices fallecidos durante la guerra de 1743, que aún rondaban el área en donde se había erigido en su tiempo el edificio de admisión de aprendices, destruido en aquella ocasión. Una de las apariciones, correspondía a una chica rubia no muy alta, que consolaba a los más pequeños que buscaban refugio entre aquellas ruinas, y la otra, correspondía a un muchacho de unos 12 años, absolutamente intolerante con los perezosos, y con un evidente racismo en contra de los lemurianos, que solían recibir piedrazos o empujones alevosos cuando se distraían aunque fuera un poco.

Famosa era también era la historia de la criada que limpiaba las gradas del coliseo, y que aún suspiraba por alguien que nunca llegaba. Solo se la podía ver durante la luna nueva. Otra aparición, bastante popular, era la de un santo fallecido en 1945 que perseguía a los aprendices que robaban raciones de comida: Seiya había sido una víctima frecuente de este fantasma.

Esas se contaban entre las más antiguas, pero también había algunas historias de data muy reciente. ¡Como Olvidar El Incidente De Las Estatuas! En aquella ocasión, el espíritu de un escultor comenzó a provocar toda clase de problemas con las estatuas del Santuario, hasta que por fin, un joven Aioria logró apaciguarle, al prometerle al díscolo fantasma que velaría por el bienestar de su hija, Lithos, quien luego se convertiría en su escudera.

Pero estas historias palidecían con una de las 4 apariciones de la biblioteca. Se trataba de un poltergeist (por falta de una mejor palabra que lo describa) capaz de helarle la sangre al más escéptico, y que **ADORABA** asustar santos dorados. De hecho, eran éstos las únicas víctimas de sus travesuras. Se trataba de una imagen con forma humana, de color negro y sin matices, que se escondía bajo las mesas de estudio. Allí, esperaba a alguna de sus víctimas, a la que le acariciaba las piernas (con bastante indecencia) hasta que muy molestos se dignaban mirar bajo el mantel. Cuando ocurría esto, y de golpe, en el rostro de este fantasma aparecían dos ojos y una sonrisa blanca y radiante… que afectaban el botón de pánico de la amígdala del pobre dorado (ya saben, ese manojo de nervios en el cerebro que controla las funciones primarias… como el miedo), le gustase o no, dándole un soberbio y vergonzoso susto.

¿Cómo olvidar la impresión que se llevó Stöder de Aries, el maestro de Shion, en 1732? El pobre tipo estuvo sin emitir palabra durante casi dos semanas. Se decía que Claire de Acuario había tenido un severo encontrón con esta aparición en 1814. Tras el incidente, la amazona **_nunca más_** volvió a pisar la biblioteca. Algunos años después, en 1823, Ignmar de Piscis, del susto, saturó de rosas la biblioteca, dejándola inutilizable durante 3 meses. Famoso había sido el desmayo de Diego de Escorpión en 1910, y el alarido de niña de Aquiles de Leo en 1932.

Hasta ahora, solo un dorado se había resistido a mirar bajo la mesa, y ése era Docko de Libra, quien al sentir las caricias de la criatura en 1742, atinó a darle una buena patada y abandonar la biblioteca con toda la dignidad que le correspondía, probando de paso que esta criatura era susceptible a los golpes físicos. Cada vez que podía, este poltergeist dejaba lívidos de susto a los dorados que caían en su trampa, razón por la cuál, y durante siglos, los dorados tuvieron ciertos recelos de entrar solos a la Biblioteca. Sin embargo, la generación dorada actual entraba y salía sin mayor preocupación, pues hasta ese momento, ninguno de ellos se había topado con el poltergeist.

Eso se lo debían a Axl Lüntz, el papá de Mu. Este tranquilo lemuriano era un ávido lector. Tenía un especial gusto por las historias de fantasmas, las que coleccionaba con pasión. Siempre se estaba enterando de nuevas anécdotas, que los santos solían contarle sin hacerse de rogar. En cierta ocasión, él y Lümi, en esos momentos de 3 meses de embarazo, se encontraban leyendo en la Biblioteca, sentados uno frente al otro en las mesas de estudios. De la nada, Lümi le reclamó sobre lo poco propias de aquellas caricias que estaba sintiendo en las piernas. Axl le aseguró que él no era, y dejo pasar el asunto, pero al notar que su esposa ya comenzaba a enojarse (cosa que no era muy difícil) y se disponía a mirar bajo la mesa… reaccionó. Conocía bien las mañas de este espíritu travieso, más de alguna vez le habían contado las historias de lo que provocaban sus sustos, y en cuanto detectó los síntomas, detuvo a Lümi. En cuanto al fantasma… le diré que por algo dicen que no hay que hacer enojar a los pacifistas.

No me pregunten como lo hizo, Axl se llevó el secreto a la tumba, pero el pobre poltergeist (o lo que sea) terminó siendo arrojado estrepitosamente, gracias a la telequinesia, por una de las ventanas fuera de la Biblioteca, antes de que a Lümi se le ocurriera mirar quién era el atrevido que le acariciaba las piernas y que no era su marido. Quienes fueron testigos de este episodio contaban que nunca habían visto a Axl tan molesto… y eso que lo único que acusaba su molestia eran sus ojos semi-cerrados, aquella venilla palpitante y la dura mirada que le dedicaba al cristal roto que el fantasma había atravesado segundos antes.

Como ven en el Santuario hay tantos fantasmas como imaginación tienen sus habitantes. Pero así como hay fantasmas muy conocidos, los hay también otros que pasan su muerte entre los vivos, sin incordiar a nadie, sin pena ni gloria. Tal era el caso de una melancólica silueta masculina, que se la vio por primera y única vez durante Abril de 1850, rondando al atardecer en una de las playas del Santuario… o la solitaria silueta que habitaba en la casa de Géminis y que un aprendiz de dorado había creído ver en la tarde del 2 de mayo de 1900.

Ambas apariciones, eran la misma persona, quien apenas se manifestaba a los vivos. Lo cuál no quería decir que no estuviera allí o que fuera pasivo, aunque sí, tenía más 'fuerza' bajo ciertas circunstancias. Por ejemplo, sus mayores periodos de actividad eran cuando en Géminis había gemelos, como Saga y Kanon; los de mediana actividad, cuando había mellizos; y los de nula actividad, cuando solo había un géminis o uno de los hermanos había fallecido.

No era un ser malvado y se esforzaba para no llamar la atención. Eso sí, tenía un instinto muy de hermano mayor con los habitantes de géminis, sobre todo cuando eran niños o estaban enfermos. En cierta ocasión, se las ingenió para alertar a Beatriz, la esposa de Telémaco de Géminis, que Kanon, por esa fecha de 11 meses de edad, estaba volado en fiebre. De igual modo, llamó la atención de Telémaco, avisándole que un feliz Saga, de 3 años, estaba a centímetros de meter los dedos en un enchufe. No solo se limitaba a eso, también aplicaba correctivos: Saga recordaba haber recibido un zape bien puesto a los 9 años, tras haber hecho una travesura que por poco le costó la vida a él y su hermano y a Kanon le cayó un librero encima luego de haber metido ratones en la cocina de Juliana de Cáncer.

Sin embargo, nadie reparaba en él, nadie siquiera detectaba que estaba allí. Un Fantasma en cualquiera de las casas habría sido notado de inmediato por cualquier dorado que prestase atención, pero éste en particular, mantenía un perfil tan bajo que era como si no estuviera allí. Es que a este inquilino no le gustaba llamar la atención o dar sustos innecesarios, pero de que los había dado¡UY! Sí que los había dado. Muy a su pesar, casi mató del susto a una chica en 1857, pasmó a un aprendiz en 1890 durante 4 días y 1915 el mismísimo Patriarca se había llevado un buen susto mientras buscaba cierto libro en la pequeña biblioteca de la Tercera Casa… aunque este susto fue a de adrede. Sólo Shaka sabía que rondaba la tercera casa, pero como no era malo ni causaba estragos, lo dejaba en paz.

Nada de esto complacía a esta pacífica ánima, que se pasaba su tiempo dando vueltas por el templo y de tanto en tanto, desordenando algunos libros y últimamente los cd's. De pronto veía tele, o escuchaba música. Aún con sus pequeños descalabros, pasaba desapercibido, pues al menos Saga y Kanon le atribuían la culpa a su gemelo de que sus objetos no estuvieran donde les habían dejado o que los electrodomésticos estuvieran funcionando. El que Habita en Géminis estaba bastante acostumbrado a pasarse el tiempo paseando, en silencio y soledad… como resignado a nunca completar su asunto pendiente que le permitiese dar el paso y descansar en paz…

… Bueno…

… Hasta que Anneke apareció por Géminis. En cierta ocasión en la que se quedó sola durante algunos minutos, Anneke le vio de pronto en la sala de estar del templo de Géminis, confundiéndole incluso con una persona viva. La muchacha le saludó, diciéndole que no le había visto y que la disculpara por ello, trabando una pequeña conversación que no duró mucho, con el estupefacto fantasma, que por primera vez en siglos conversaba con alguien. Anneke solo se dio cuenta que estaba charlando con un muerto cuando Saga regresó y el sujeto decidió retirarse tan de improviso como había llegado.

Desde ese día, y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Lucas de Géminis, santo dorado fallecido al inicio de la guerra de 1743, no perdía ocasión de charlar con Anneke…

**Fin de la Apertura.**

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**Próximo Capítulo: Mi Asunto Inconcluso.**

_... ¿Qué? Dio resultado. Eso es lo que vale. ¿O no? Saga y Anneke hicieron las paces y Kanon dejó de sufrir el mal carácter de su gemelo y todo el mundo contento. ¿Han sufrido a Saga de mal humor? Kanon le hizo un favor a la humanidad con este empujoncito, se los aseguro..._

**PS:** Esto es una miniserie. No espero que sea muy larga, de hecho proyecto no más de 4 capítulos, con suerte 5. Hace tiempo que la estaba pensando y por fin hoy logré convencerme a mi misma de sacarla de mi cabeza. Espero que les guste y que la disfruten tanto como yo. Comenzó a ser escrita el sábado 4 de Agosto de 2007 y mi Musa la aprueba… aunque Saga se estuvo enojando un poco conmigo luego que le propuse la trama **Un.n**. Solo unos datitos extras… humanicé la estatura de Anneke, aunque sigue siendo alta, y la igualé a la estatura de Saga, todo para que sea más realista. Espero que el cambio no les incomode. Extraordinariamente en esta ocasión, y debido a los pocos capítulos que tiene esta miniserie, no comencé con dos capítulos de una. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Amígdala cerebral: **Se dice del grupo de neuronas con forma de almendra situado en el lóbulo temporal del cerebro, en el área encefálica llamada sistema límbico, contigua al hipocampo (en otras palabras, manojo de nervios, como lo dije antes). Está vinculada a las emociones, principalmente al miedo y la agresión; y se la asocia al recuerdo de las experiencias emocionales y de las emociones en general.

Es un órgano pequeño y evolutivamente antiguo. Dependiendo del tamaño de éste (no la confundan con las amígdalas de la garganta, que es otra cosa, por mucho que compartan el nombre), estarán dados los atributos del carácter de la persona en lo que a tales emociones se refiere. Si presenta una atrofia, el sujeto experimentará dificultades para reconocer un peligro; en tanto que si padece una hipertrofia, la persona propenderá a la violencia y a la agresión. (Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema de Máscara de la Muerte).

Si hay algún experto allí afuera capaz de corregir lo que puse, sea bienvenido.

**Poltergeist: **No, el fantasma de la biblioteca que asusta a los dorados **no es un exactamente un poltergeist**, no se sabe bien qué es, pero en fin… igual les orientaré en lo que es un poltergeist.

Esta palabra viene del alemán _poltern_ (hacer ruido) y _Geist_ (espíritu). Es un fenómeno extraño que se le achaca a la parapsicología, que se manifiesta generalmente a través de ruidos o movimiento de objetos. Las historias que se relacionan a este fenómeno, se centran típicamente en los sonidos, latidos, golpes, pasos, y la sacudida de camas, sin un punto discernible de origen. Muchas historias detallan objetos que son lanzados sobre los cuartos, muebles que son movidos, y hasta levitación de personas. Incluso se ha dicho sobre algunos poltergeists parlantes. La mayoría de las historias clásicas del poltergeist se originaron en Inglaterra, aunque la palabra en sí misma es alemana.

Al parecer, la actividad poltergeist tiende a darse alrededor de una persona denominada "agente" o "foco" y son típicamente jóvenes en la pubertad. Casi 70 años de investigación en el Centro de Investigación Rhine (en Raleigh-Durham, NC USA) ha llevado a los parapsicólogos a generar la hipótesis de que el "efecto poltergeist" es la manifestación exterior de un trauma psicológico (como si no tuvieran suficiente con atravesar la pubertad…).

Se plantea comúnmente que los poltergeist se originan cuando una persona muere o llena de ira o de forma violenta. De acuerdo con esto, sería una mera impresión de un alma o la impresión de un sentimiento muy fuerte en determinado lugar. ¿Nunca han tenido la impresión, cuando entran a un sitio nuevo, que algo anormal pasó allí? Espero no asustarlos con esto. También se dice que algunos poltergeist son capaces de tomar forma y personalidad, lo que sugiere algún tipo de conciencia e intención, y que no son en lo absoluto amigables.

La actividad poltergeist, en el ámbito científico, no se puede demostrar como fraudulenta o verídica. Dicho en buen cristiano, no se pueden probar o desmentir. Sea como fuere, si existen o no, eso ya se los dejo a su discreción y libertad.


	2. Mi Asunto Pendiente

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

Por cierto, olvidé comentar que esta miniserie se ubica **antes** de todo el lío de _'Sin Pan Ni Pedazo'_

**¡MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA SON LAS MEJORES! Sonomi y Lady Seika Lerki me ayudaron durante este fic. ¡ADÓRENLAS!**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿Puedo guardar el ratón de mi computador en el maletero del coche con la gata sin que pase nada?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"La Colección de los Omakes Perdidos: **

**El Asunto Pendiente."**

****

**Capítulo 1:**

**Mi Asunto Inconcluso.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Inicios de Otoño._

Saga y Anneke llevaban poco más de 4 meses saliendo juntos. Todo un récord para los dos, debo añadir: a Saga las chicas nunca le habían durado más allá de un mes y a Anneke… bueno, su tímida naturaleza le había impedido darse cuenta cuando le coqueteaban, así que podrán vislumbrar qué tan activa había sido su vida amorosa. La relación era buena, pero tenían sus altibajos, lo que en ningún caso debe considerarse como algo malo. Aún tenían que limar asperezas entre los dos, porque sí, las tenían, y debo decir que se estaban dejando estar en ese sentido. Anneke le estaba aguantando muchas mañas a Saga y viceversa.

De las parejas formadas recientemente entre los dorados, podría decirse que estos dos eran los más estables: Máscara y Shiori terminaban y volvían todas las semanas, y entre Shura y Selene ya se estaban produciendo roces curiosos. Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que tuvieran sus grandes diferencias.

Por ejemplo. Un par de semanas antes, Saga y Anneke tuvieron una pelea bastante aguda. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Una pequeñez que pudo haber tenido el arreglo más sencillo del mundo si ambos hubieran puesto de su parte. Dicen que un desacuerdo es la forma más rápida de conocer a otra persona y en este caso, tanto Saga como su chica probaron ser MUY cabezotas y orgullosos (cosa que en el caso de Anneke sorprendía mucho).

Ocurrió que frente a las cajas del supermercado, justo cuando se disponía a pagar tras haber esperado bastante rato en la cola, un tipo que iba con algo de prisa, se coló delante de Anneke, empujándola a un lado, para ser atendido primero, aprovechándose de la conocida buena voluntad de la chef. La chica, en su afán de no causar problemas y roja hasta las orejas, le dejó pasar, pero Saga, quien la acompañaba, pensó diferente. No, él era un dorado y **NO PERMITIRÍA** que un tipejo de tres al cuarto pasara a llevar a **_SU_** chica. Así que tras pescarlo del pescuezo, ponerle su mejor cara de esquizofrénico sin medicar, y sacudirle con toda la suavidad que podía soportar alguien normal, Saga le lanzó a través de un portal a otra dimensión que lo dejó justo al medio de una colonia de gaviotas.

Tanto Anneke como Saga se enojaron mucho con la actitud del otro. No dejaron de discutir sobre este incidente todo el viaje de regreso a la casa de la muchacha y ni ahí las cosas se calmaron. Saga terminó regresándose al Santuario sin dejar ni un '_hasta luego'_ y Anneke tampoco se lo pidió del coraje (de hecho le lanzó una de las lechugas que había comprado justo a la cabeza antes que se fuera). Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a reiniciar las discusiones o tratar de hacer las paces.

Eso dio inicio a una semana bastante compleja. A tanto había llegado el nivel de tensión, que Kanon se decidió a darles un pequeño empujoncito, harto de estar sufriendo por las malas caras y actitudes de su gemelo (¡Compréndanlo!). Usando algunos contactos, se consiguió las llaves de la celda de Cabo Sunión y con la ayuda de Saori, los encerró allí hasta que resolvieran sus problemas… cosa que afortunadamente lograron cuando ya llevaban el agua al pecho y tras tragar al menos el 40 por ciento de las olas que entraban.

¿Qué? Dio resultado. Eso es lo que vale¿O no? Saga y Anneke hicieron las paces y Kanon dejó de sufrir el mal carácter de su gemelo y todo el mundo contento. ¿Han sufrido a Saga de mal humor? Kanon le hizo un favor a la humanidad con este empujoncito, se los aseguro.

Al menos los involucrados tuvieron una post reconciliación bastante… bueno, _productiva_.

"Saga tiene razón… no tienes porqué ser amable con todos, menos cuando no pretenden serlo contigo." Le dijo Lucas, que estaba recostado sobre la mesa muy remolonamente. "Dejas que la gente se aproveche de ti. Así nunca conseguirás que te respeten."

Anneke, que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, junto al equipo de música, levantó la cabeza y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Todo el incidente del supermercado y el encierro en Cabo Sunión aún lo tenía fresco en la retina. ¡No debió haberle contado a Lucas! Aunque a decir verdad… el fantasma era bastante hábil haciendo hablar a la gente. La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando entre la enorme colección de cd's de los gemelos.

"No tiene importancia, ya quedó atrás."

"Tú también tienes razón… Saga debe ser más paciente y tolerante, aunque el resto de la gente no lo sea." Añadió Lucas más pensativo.

"Lucas, ya pasó…" Le pidió Anneke en voz más quedita.

La chica miró a su alrededor. En teoría estaba sola en Géminis: Kanon estaba abajo, en turno de templo y Saga había bajado unos momentos a preguntarle algo. Anneke esperaba en cualquier momento el regreso de su chico: la había invitado a dar un paseo a Mykonos… vía portales, por si se están preguntando (¡condenada suertuda!)

"Al menos les sirvió de algo estar en Cabo Sunión." Porfió el fantasma, que ya comenzaba a levitar cabeza abajo por encima de la sala. Anneke asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Aparte de que le diera más cargo de conciencia a Saga por lo que le hizo a Kanon hace tantos años?" Anneke ladeó la cabeza y se volvió a ajustar un par de rebeldes mechones. "No es un lugar al que quisiera regresar."

Lucas se disolvió en el aire y volvió a aparecer junto a la chica, mirándola curioso como buscaba entre los cd's.

"No es que no me haga respetar, pero si causo problemas produzco el efecto contrario y…"

"A veces es necesario pelear, Anneke. No puedes huir de todos los enfrentamientos."

"¡No Huyo! Solo…"

"Te haces a un lado. ¡Con razón nadie repara en ti!"

"¡Lucas!"

"Es que no lo comprendo¿Cómo es que puedes hacerle frente a brujos, fantasmas y energías negativas y no a un ser humano común y corriente?"

"… No es justo esto." Anneke se puso de pie y dejó los cd's a un lado. Se sacudió las manos. "Ambas son cosas muy diferentes, no las compares."

Lucas volvió a deshacerse en el aire tras arrugar la frente, haciéndose el ofendido. Eso no le pudo importar menos a Anneke: sabía muy bien que este fantasma era bastante susceptible con casi cualquier cosa. Se dirigió resuelta hacia la puerta. Ella también era susceptible, estaba en todo su derecho. No le gustaba cuando alguien, vivo o muerto, le recalcaba que no era capaz de hacerse respetar.

"¿A donde vas?" Lucas se apareció delante de ella con el rostro inocente.

"Voy con Saga¿por?" Le dijo muy seria.

"Te enojaste."

"No me enojé."

"Si te enojaste. Dije algo malo¿no es así?"

"Claro que no." Mintió Anneke. "Voy a ver porque Saga se tarda tanto."

"No me mientas."

"No te mentí."

"Si me has mentido. Te enojaste por algo que dije y no me lo dices a la cara."

"¿Para qué querrías saberlo?" Anneke siguió caminando, atravesando a Lucas como si este no estuviera allí.

"Para solucionarlo. ¡No Me Atravieses Así! Se siente feo." Reclamó agitando los brazos.

La chica siguió caminando. Las 3 o 4 zancadas necesarias para alcanzar la puerta se le estaban haciendo eternas. Anneke tenía ganas de salir de allí, de verdad estaba molesta con Lucas… y este parecía dispuesto a no dejarla en paz. Más de 260 años en solitario hace que a una persona, viva o muerta, pierda algunas de sus habilidades sociales. El fantasma le sujetó un mechón de cabello.

"¿Quieres dejarme en paz?"

"No hasta que me digas porqué te enojaste conmigo."

"No me enojé contigo."

"Sí lo hiciste. ¡Exijo Saber por qué!"

Anneke se sopló el flequillo y se la pasó la mano por el rostro. ¿Dónde estaba Saga cuando se le necesitaba? Apretó la mandíbula segundos antes de suspirar derrotada.

"No me gusta que me digan que no me sé defender ni me hago respetar. ¿Contento? Ahora si me disculpas…"

"No, no te disculpo." Lucas se materializó frente a la puerta y aunque Anneke quiso salir, el fantasma no permitió que la chica se fuera así sin más. "No tienes problemas en hacerse respetar cuando se trata de un fantasmas, pero si es un ser vivo… ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Silencio. Se produjo un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el palpitar de la venita de molestia que Anneke tenía sobre la frente. Por su parte Lucas parecía bastante intrigado y en vista y considerando que es muy conocido el hecho que un Géminis curioso llega a ser molesto… Alguien tendría que ceder. Finalmente, cuando era obvio que ninguno dio el brazo a torcer, la chica volvió a hacer una concesión y dejar su mal humor de lado, y así llevar la fiesta en paz.

Una vez más, anteponiendo lo que otros querían de ella.

"Los fantasmas no me pueden hacer nada. Los vivos si. ¿Contento?"

"Aaaah. ¿Por eso dejas que Saga sea tan mandón contigo?"

"¡Saga no es mandón conmigo!" Exclamó indignada… aunque fijó la mirada de inmediato en el suelo. "Tan solo pide las cosas con más insistencia, eso es todo."

No quiero que malinterpreten a Saga. No es que fuera mandón o subestimara los sentimientos de Anneke. Es más, siempre estaba muy al tanto de lo que su chica quería o sentía, aunque lo disimulase con toda su alma. Era muy atento y eso era un punto a su favor. Su problema, su gran problema, es que su aprensión y cariño, olvidaba que Anneke también podía defenderse sola o pensar distinto… y por cierto, la horrible timidez y el afán por evitar los problemas, provocaba que Anneke también olvidase esto.

Lucas de Géminis estaba empeñado que la autoestima de Anneke subiera al menos un par de tallas antes que terminara el mes y que se hiciera respetar por extraños. De ese modo, la aprensión de Saga bajaría unos cuántos puntos y con eso, se sentiría más tranquilo.

"Es demasiado aprensivo contigo." Insistió Lucas. "Y tu lo dejas."

"No tiene nada de malo."

"Te sobreprotege."

"¡Es su naturaleza! Y la mía también."

"Pero eso no te hace del todo feliz."

Anneke hizo un puchero. Eso último no era del todo cierto: por primera vez en su vida la chica sentía que era especial para alguien. No tenía motivos para quejarse, muy por el contrario, no quería que terminase nunca. Los días que pasó sin hablarle a Saga habían sido demasiado largos y no quería repetirlos.

"Amo mucho a Saga y sé que siente lo mismo. Haría cualquier cosa por mi."

"Más le vale, pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hizo alguna pregunta de qué querías hacer o si necesitabas algo?"

"¿Qué relevancia puede tener todo eso? Saga siempre está haciendo cosas por mi." Protestó Anneke.

"Cosas que él planea, pero te aseguro que si planearan en conjunto, sería más divertido."

"…"

"¡Él es quien sugiere los planes! Tú le sigues la corriente. ¿Nunca te habías fijado en eso?"

"Lo hace por mi." Anneke hizo un puchero.

"Pero Sin Preguntarte Nada."

"¡Le Gusta Darme Sorpresas!"

"Pero No Te Hace Participar."

"¿Por Qué No Mejor Te Metes En Tus Propios Asuntos Pendientes Y Me Dejas A Mi Lidiar Con Los Míos?" Gruñó de pronto la chica, harta de tanta palabrería.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Lucas quien retrocedió un paso. Anneke le miraba muy seria y con los ojos muy acuosos. Las manos de la chica estaban cerradas en puños. El fantasma dejó escapar algo parecido a un largo suspiro.

"¿Mi asunto pendiente?" Medio tartamudeó. Nunca se habría esperado que le recordasen su asunto pendiente.

"¡Claro! Todos los fantasmas tienen uno. ¿Por qué no concluyes el tuyo y me dejas en paz con los míos?"

Lucas la miró muy serio, con el ceño fruncido y agitó en algo la energía que flotaba alrededor suyo. Hizo algo parecido a un puchero (pero bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación) y algunas de las cosas temblaron, lo que no logró intimidar a Anneke.

"No puedo concluirlo… no sin un cuerpo físico." Añadió con voz sombría.

Molesto, el fantasma se diluyó en el aire y tras agitar una última vez los enseres del piso residencial, desapareció de la presencia de Anneke. La chica, por instinto, se había tapado los oídos y perpleja estaba quieta. Dejó escapar la respiración al cabo de unos instantes y tragó saliva. Sin embargo no se sintió mejor: por lo visto había ofendido a Lucas con su pregunta… sin mencionar que aún le dolía lo que le habían dicho. ¡HEY! La Ofendida debía ser ella¡Era Lucas El Que Estaba Metiendo Las Narices Donde No Lo Llamaban!

La puerta se abrió.

"¡Kanon es un tarado! Tan sencillo hubiera sido que me respondiera de inmediato, pero _Noooo_, ME TENÍA QUE HACER ESPERAR." Saga entró reclamando para sí mismo. Pestañeó sorprendido cuando vio a su chica tan cerca de la puerta, y luego procedió a dedicarle una sonrisa simpática. "¿Me tardé mucho?" Dijo en cuánto la vio. Anneke negó con la cabeza y la sacudió un poco. Hizo un gesto peculiar… que le insinuó al dorado que algo pasaba con su chica. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo…" Anneke le medio sonrió y tomó aire. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

Sin estar muy convencido, Saga asintió con la cabeza. Le ofreció el brazo que la chica aceptó gustosa. Tras un beso y una caricia en la mejilla, el dorado le sonrió.

"En seguida."

…

En el techo de Géminis, Lucas les vio salir. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro a medida que los dos se alejaban a paso tranquilo por las escaleras. Infló las mejillas, algo taimado, y desapareció en el aire.

"¡Bah!" Fue lo último que se escuchó de él antes que desapareciese.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**Próximo Capítulo¡Macho que se Respeta!**

_… No podía hacer mucho al respecto, estaba confinado a la tercera casa, excepto un día al año en que se le permitía vagar por la misma playa en la que recibió sus heridas de muerte. ¿Ocuparse de su asunto pendiente? Suspiró deprimido una vez más. No tenía como resolverlo sin ayuda de algún ser vivo… y aunque podía manifestarse y pedir ayuda en cualquier momento, no lo hacía. ¡De haber querido lo habría hecho hace años!…_

**PS:** Creo que el asunto pendiente que tiene a Lucas atrapado en este plano, sorprenderá a bastantes de ustedes. De momento, ninguna de sus teorías acertó. Jejeje, **ñOñ** Algo me dice que esto no se lo esperan. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Mykonos: **Es una isla de Grecia perteneciente a las Cícladas, situada entre Tinos (al noroeste), Siros (al oeste), Paros (al sudeste) y Naxos (al sur). Tiene una superficie de 86 Km2 y una altitud máxima de 364 m. La isla tiene un suelo mayoritariamente granítico y una importante escasez de agua que hace imprescindible su obtención mediante desalación. Cuenta con 6.200 habitantes. Su principal atractivo, sin duda, son sus magníficas playas, aunque también destaca una activa vida nocturna y su proximidad a la isla de Delos, con todos sus tesoros arqueológicos, situada a pocos kilómetros al suroeste. Es el lugar de vacaciones más conocido de Grecia y también el más caro. Últimamente está muy masificado, sobre todo en verano, y por desgracia la calidad del servicio a los turistas ha bajado bastante.

Según la mitología griega, en Mykonos tuvo lugar la batalla entre Zeus y los Gigantes.


	3. ¡Macho que se Respeta!

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**¡MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA SON LAS MEJORES! Sonomi y Lady Seika Lerki me ayudaron durante este fic. ¡ADÓRENLAS!**

**Gracias a Abby Lockhart por la orientación médica. ¡ÁMENLA!**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ Si el congelador de una nevera se encuentra a no más de 10 grados bajo cero, y en __la Antártica__ en un invierno muy frío la temperatura ambiente llega a 50 grados bajo cero… ¿No podrían calentarse las personas entrando a los congeladores?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2:**

**¡Macho Que Se Respeta!**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Mañana Siguiente. Alrededor de las 07:00 am._

Sí como no. Su asunto pendiente. ¡Qué Nervio Que Tenia Que Se Lo Recordaba Así Tan Campante! Lucas, en su frustración, se dedicaba a soplar una pluma. En esos momentos, la casa de Géminis se encontraba en paz. Todos dormían o trataban de recuperar el sueño perdido la noche previa. Menos mal que los dos gemelos tenían el día libre o a esas horas ya estarían tarde. Saga y Anneke habían regresado tarde de su paseo y ahora dormían a pierna suelta (sí dormían al fin), y Kanon seguía en casa de Isabella o quizás dando vueltas con ella por allí en esa moto suya. ¿Él? Flotaba por encima de la sala del piso residencial muy inquieto, debido a su última conversación con Anneke y a cierta pregunta que la chica le había hecho, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza cierto espinoso tema que debía saldar… en algún momento de su no–vida.

¿Qué era eso? Pues su asunto pendiente.

Lucas sopló de nuevo la pluma con la que jugaba, manteniéndola largo rato en suspensión. No tengo idea de cómo lo hacía, no soy experta en temas espectrales, pero seguramente tras casi dos siglos y medio de muerto, algo de práctica debió haber cogido Lucas en esto de controlar cosas materiales siendo un simple fantasma.

Se había deprimido y no poco. Él solito se había buscado que Anneke hiciera alusión a su asunto pendiente, pero no se había esperado tener una reacción tan mala. De dejó caer hasta el suelo y se echó allí sobre su espalda, sin dejar de soplar la pluma. Mejor le hacía compañía a su autoestima un rato. ¿Por qué le habían recordado el motivo por el cuál no podía pasar de este plano al siguiente?

Parpadeó con lentitud. No podía hacer nada para solucionar su asunto pendiente, al menos en su forma actual. Como fantasma estaba confinado a la tercera casa del Zodiaco, excepto un día al año en que se le permitía vagar por la misma playa en la que recibió sus heridas de muerte. ¿Ocuparse de su asunto pendiente? Suspiró deprimido una vez más. No podía resolverlo sin la asistencia de algún ser vivo… y aunque podía manifestarse y pedir ayuda en cualquier momento, no lo hacía. ¡De haber querido lo habría hecho hace años!

Pero¿**_Por qué_** no lo hacía? Yo les diré: por vergüenza. Había tenido cientos de oportunidades, pero no. De haber querido, habría resuelto su asunto al día siguiente de su muerte, pero no. ¡Por algo no había pedido ayuda en tantos años! Ni siquiera había tenido suficiente valor o confianza como para pedirle a Shion o a Docko, incluso Idril, ahora que estaba de regreso entre los vivos, a que lo ayudaran.

"Soy un maldito cobarde."

Lucas cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, agobiado: eran casi 3 siglos sin haber hecho nada por seguir su camino… 3 siglos en solitario, sin decirle a nadie que estaba allí, por no ser capaz de pedir ayuda. ¡Tantas oportunidades que había perdido! Si hubiera sido más proactivo por el bien de su alma, ya habría reencarnado al menos unas 3 veces, pero no. Hélo allí, aún en su condición de fantasma, incapaz de querer darse a conocer o de terminar su asunto pendiente.

Su asunto pendiente… aquello que no había terminado por un giro abrupto del destino. Aquello que lo había mantenido en ese plano tanto tiempo, tantos años… todo, todo se basaba y se resumía en una promesa, una simple promesa que había olvidado cumplir y que era tan fácil de resolver como pedir un sencillo favor a un ser de buena voluntad. _Necesitaba_ un cuerpo físico para lograrlo, que le permitiera salir de Géminis para buscar cierto objeto y poder enterrarlo en su tumba, pero… ¡Le Daba Tanta Vergüenza! Al fin y al cabo que él era, o más bien había sido en vida, un santo dorado.

¿Cómo Rayos Querían Que Se Manifestara Tan Campante A Alguien Vivo Y Le Pidiera **POR FAVOR**, Si Le Podía Prestar Su Cuerpo Unas Horas Para Así Poder Conseguir Un _Oso De Peluche_ Y Enterrarlo En Su Tumba Para Poder Pasar De Este Plano Al Siguiente?

Sencillamente primero se moría de la pena. Y como ya estaba muerto…

…

Leyeron bien. Un oso de peluche. Y sí, **_ÉL_** tenía que elegirlo, aunque fuese a través de un cuerpo prestado. Pero… ¿Un oso de peluche? Así como lo leen.

Les aseguro que todo tiene una explicación simple y se remonta a un lecho de enfermo en 1735… Lucas y su gemelo Alejandro, contaban con 10 años de edad en ese entonces y aún eran aprendices. Aquél año fue fatal para todos los aprendices en general. La gran mayoría de ellos fue víctima de una misteriosa fiebre que resistía cualquier medicina. Incluso hubo santos adultos que cayeron enfermos y no pocos fallecieron debido a la epidemia… que no fue otra cosa que un brote de meningitis.

De los aprendices dorados, todos, excepto Idril, fueron víctimas de esta epidemia en mayor o menor medida (Shion tuvo el equivalente a un fuerte resfrío, pero nada más). Lucas y Alejandro, los aprendices de Géminis, fueron los más afectados. Una simple dosis de cefalosporina hubiera recuperado a los enfermos, pero en 1735 tal solución no estaba disponible ni de lejos… para desesperación de Athena y los santos que veían como sus estudiantes se deterioraban día a día…

Por cierto, cuando se tiene 10 años, se hacen promesas inocentes.

En aquella ocasión, tras haber aguantado una fea noche de delirio y fiebre muy alta, Lucas despertó a la mañana siguiente agotado, sediento y sintiéndose horrible. Su hermano, que debía estar en la cama contigua, no estaba. A diferencia de él, Alejandro había pasado una noche incluso peor que la suya, al punto que su maestro, Spyros de Géminis, al verlo convulsionando, había tomado al pequeño en viandas y desesperado lo había llevado a la presencia de la diosa para que le ayudase al menos a aliviar su dolor. El dorado regresó con el chico hacia el mediodía, acompañado de la amazona de bronce Yu Lien del Dragón, que luego fallecería por esta afección, y lo dejó sobre su cama, algo más recuperado y por lo menos conciente.

Lucas siempre fue muy apegado a su hermano, al punto que no le habría importado ser su sombra. El sentimiento era mutuo. Se conocían tan bien que a veces no era necesario que hablasen para ponerse de acuerdo. Aunque se veía bien, Lucas supo en seguida que su gemelo no llegaría a la noche… y Alejandro también lo sabía. El niño giró sobre su costado para ver a su hermano a la cara, abrazando un raído oso de peluche. Lucas tenía uno idéntico y estos dos juguetes eran el secreto mejor guardado del Santuario: solo Athena y su maestro Spyros sabían que existían…

_Flashback._

_"… prométeme… que no dejarás que nadie lo vea…" Le dijo Alejandro a Lucas tras un momento de silencio, refiriéndose al peluche._

_"… Lo prometo… por la diosa." Respondió Lucas muy cansado, y con un nudo en su garganta. Alejandro, con esa inocencia que solo un niño posee, le miró casi temeroso._

_"… ¿Podrías… esconderlo y luego… enterrarlo donde me entierren?" _

_"… Sí… promesa…" Lucas medio sonrió. "… Te prometo que me llevaré mi peluche también a la tumba." Añadió sin dudarlo mucho. Alejandro le miró con una expresión idéntica._

_"… o con un peluche parecido… que como tratas al tuyo, dudo que aguante hasta que te mueras." Le dijo medio en broma, mientras estiraba la mano hacia su hermano._

_"Prometido." Expresó el pequeño Lucas mientras le tomaba la mano que Alejandro le ofrecía._

_El mayor de los gemelos falleció tres horas después de esta promesa._

_Fin de Flashback._

Lucas resopló ante ese recuerdo. Había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su hermano a cabalidad. Ni bien se recuperó de su enfermedad, en secreto tomó el peluche y lo enterró allí donde sepultaron a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo no le dijo a nadie que él debía ser enterrado con otro peluche, ya fuese porque lo olvidó o por recelo… el asunto es que él estaba enterrado sin un peluche y **era eso** lo que le impedía cruzar la frontera de los mundos.

"Soy un maldito cobarde."

"No es lo que piensa Saga." Dijo Anneke de pronto. Lucas dio un respingo. ¿En qué momento se había levantado? "Una vez le pregunté por ti y me dio bastantes detalles. Creo que te admira."

Anneke, aún en bata, se sonrojó un poco a medida que transitaba hacia la cocina, en busca de quizás un vaso de agua. Como no salía de allí y Lucas tenía ganas de conversar, el fantasma no tardó en atravesar la pared y sentarse a la mesa. La chica estaba preparando un desayuno sencillo.

"Vaya, creí que despertarías mas tarde. ¿Qué tal el paseo?" Lucas carraspeó burlón. "¿O debo preguntar por la llegada? Me extraña que Saga que no se haya despertado antes. ¿Quedó muy cansado?"

Anneke le miró muy grave y roja como un semáforo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y tomó aire. Este fantasmita sí sabía ponerla nerviosa cuando se lo proponía.

"Fue muy lindo paseo, lo disfruté mucho. La llegada también y sí, el paseo nos cansó a los dos."

"¿Seguro que fue el paseo lo que los cansó?"

"No seas grosero."

"Yo no he dicho nada, tu solita te estás haciendo ideas."

Lucas comenzó a flotar por encima de la mesa como si estuviera echado sobre su costado. Finalmente optó por callarse y no seguir poniendo a Anneke en aprietos: no fuera a ser cosa que la chica lo metiera en más problemas a él. Estaba por desaparecer cuando vino la siguiente pregunta.

"¿En qué pensabas tanto?"

"¿Acaso no puedo pensar?"

"Claro que puedes, pero estabas pensando muy fuerte."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Anneke terminó de preparar el café y enfrentó a Lucas. Sus profundos ojos grises se fijaron en el fantasma por varios segundos, quien en seguida supo que la chica debía haber detectado algo de su preocupación de la noche en sueños.

"Soñé con osos de peluche, y… con lo que asumo fue la muerte de tu hermano." Dijo Anneke con cautela. "No me habías dicho que tuviste un gemelo."

Bingo. ¡Psíquica Tenía Que Ser! Lucas regresó a su lugar en la silla y tras sentarse, se cruzó de brazos. Debió ser más cuidadoso: mientras más cerca Anneke estuviera de Saga, más afinados se volvían sus sentidos. ¡Genial! Debió pensarlo antes. Ahora la tipa sabía de su asunto suave, tierno y mullido.

"Bah."

"Disculpa, no quise ofenderte… ¡Fue accidental!"

"¿Para qué me pides perdón?"

"Es que… creo… que te molestaste y yo…verás…"

"Ya corta con eso." Lucas se sopló el flequillo. "Fue un accidente. No tienes que pedir perdón por todo."

Anneke se mordió la lengua y se secó las manos en la bata. Apenas levantó la mirada para ver a Lucas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no disculparse de nuevo. En eso recordó el desayuno a medio hacer y se dispuso a terminarlo. En el intertanto, Lucas la observó y se sintió algo mal por haberla hecho sentir inquieta. Después de todo, sabía que Saga se pondría inquieto si la veía así.

"Tiene que ver con mi asunto pendiente."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Anneke sorprendida. Lucas asintió con modestia: era su turno para ponerse rojo.

"Seeeh… es que me dejaste pensando anoche."

"¿Pensando en una solución?" Anneke ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué dejaste a medias que te ha tenido casi 3 siglos pensando en una solución?"

"Me faltó cumplir una promesa… sé qué hacer para resolverlo, pero… No puedo salir de Géminis así como estoy, como un fantasma."

La chica enarcó una ceja y esperó en silencio mientras Lucas se animaba a continuar. Se dedicó a terminar de preparar el desayuno y así se quedó por un buen rato. Incluso Anneke lo hizo todo lento a propósito.

Es que Lucas no se animaba. No tenía nada que perder, pero no se animaba a decirle a Anneke qué era lo que lo mantenía en este plano. El fantasma meditaba sobre si decirle o no… ¿qué tenía que perder? Nada. ¿Y por ganar? Tampoco nada, excepto una vergüenza de marca mundial por confesar que todo se debía a un humilde osito de peluche. Resopló sonoramente. ¡Al Hades con todo!

"Para salir de Géminis necesito que alguien que esté vivo me preste su cuerpo para que yo pueda buscar cierto objeto…"

"¿Tiene que ver con el oso de peluche?"

Lucas se puso pálido. ¡Imaginen un fantasma pálido! El pobrecito Lucas, ni bien Anneke terminó de hablar, se sintió pésimo y de inmediato se refugió en la esquina más cercana, dándole la espalda a Anneke y abrazó sus piernas. **¡QUÉ PENA SENTÍA!**

"Sí… necesito un oso de peluche…"

"¿Tiene que ser uno en especial o puedes elegir uno cualquiera?"

"Uno cualquiera. El original… ya debe estar podrido."

"Si gustas puedo yo elegirlo por ti y lo entierro en tu tumba… si es que la encuentro…"

Momento de silencio. La oferta de Anneke había sido sincera y sin malicia, pero Lucas no fue consolado. Sí, era muy lindo de parte de la chica hacerle ese favor, pero ¿Es que no estaba escuchando bien?

"Tengo que elegirle yo." Insistió Lucas. "Un ser humano vivo debe prestarme su cuerpo hasta que yo pueda salir de Géminis y elegir el que más me guste." Dijo como temeroso a que alguien más pudiera oírle. "Sería una posesión." Añadió con más fineza, sin esperar nada más.

Anneke se mordió el labio inferior. Eso era totalmente diferente: en el Santuario se ponían muy paranoicos con las posesiones y tanto Saga como Kanon eran los peores al respecto: no tenían buenas experiencias con las posesiones de ningún tipo. Con razón Lucas no había podido concluir su asunto pendiente, y al paso que iba, nunca lo haría. La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

"Veo que ya sabes cuál es el problema."

"Sí, me voy haciendo una idea…" Anneke le miro con ojos grandes. "Pero mereces descansar, has pasado en este plano casi 260 años, muertito, sin hablar con nadie… ¿Eso no te cansa?"

Lucas bajó la mirada. ¡Claro que le cansaba! Tenía ganas de pasar una buena muerte, reencontrarse con su hermano y tener un justo descanso. Incluso hacía años que quería reencarnar y empezar de nuevo. Estaba agobiado… y se veía peor incluso mientras pensaba en esto. A Anneke le dio piedad verle así.

"¿Solo necesitas encontrar un peluche que te guste y enterrarlo en tu tumba?"

"¿No es eso lo que estoy diciendo?" Gruñó Lucas de mal humor al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

"No hacía falta el mal humor." Respondió Anneke burlona. La chica suspiró, como si se armase de valor. "Puedes usar mi cuerpo."

…

Leyeron bien, no se sorprendan. Aunque por lo visto Lucas tampoco escuchó muy bien, pues se la quedó mirando de hito en hito, por completo extrañado, sorprendido, estático. El fantasma se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Que puedes usar mi cuerpo para terminar tu asunto pendiente." Dijo muy seria. "Sin dobles intenciones, por supuesto."

"¡Pero Eres Una Mujer!" Exclamó Lucas atragantado. "No te ofendas, por favor."

"Soy un ser humano y estoy viva. Además, por la naturaleza de tu asunto pendiente, no le pedirás a nadie más por este favor. Ya lo hubieras hecho."

"Err…"

"¿Y bien? Es una oportunidad."

Lucas la miró con seriedad y ojos profundos. Anneke le correspondió de la misma manera. El fantasma parecía meditar profundamente las palabras y el ofrecimiento de la chica. No todos los días se presentaba una oportunidad así…

… ¿La Aceptaría?

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**Próximo Capítulo: El Extraño Comportamiento de Anneke.**

_… Kanon sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo esto. ¡Conocía las señales! Estos síntomas eran demasiado claros. No sabía muy bien como debía reaccionar, esto era como mucho. Cruzó una mirada con la igualmente sorprendida Isabella._

_"Anneke está poseída."_

**PS:** Otro día, otro capítulo. No quiero que con el ofrecimiento de Anneke se hagan ideas raras. Ocurre que la chica tan solo quiere hacer un favor, no es que esté engañando a Saga. Además, todo sea por reírme a costillas de estos dos un buen rato. Por cierto, Idril no se contagió con Meningitis, pues los elfos de Tolkien... no sufren enfermedades de este tipo. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Ositos de Peluche:** Lucas y Alejandro fueron niños adelantados a su tiempo. **MUY** adelantados, pues ambos tuvieron un oso de peluche entre sus pocos juguetes. Seguro que se estarán preguntando porqué… así que se los voy a aclarar. El Osito de Peluche tal y como lo conocemos ahora, tuvo su origen a finales del S. XIX, y su nombre en inglés, "Teddy Bear", se le achaca al presidente de Estados Unidos entre 1901 y 1909, Theodore Roosevelt. Se dice que este señor se rehusó a dispararle a un oso en una cacería preparada para obtener una foto promocional, y dicho hecho fue caricaturizado en un periódico, en el que un osito le tiraba de la manga. Por otro lado, también podría tener un origen en el "Teddy Bär" de Margarete Sétif.

**Meningitis: Por cierto, yo no he pasado ni por la puerta de ninguna facultad de medicina, pero sí recibí la orientación de Abby Lockhart1, ella es médico, y esta información en específico la saqué de Wikipedia.** Meningitis es la inflamación, generalmente infecciosa, de las envolturas y membranas (meninges) que recubren el cerebro y la médula espinal. Aunque el tipo más común de microorganismo que la provoca son los virus, algunas bacterias, agentes químicos e, incluso, células tumorales pueden causar meningitis. La encefalitis y el absceso cerebral pueden acompañar a la meningitis como complicación (debido a la extensión de la bacteria a las estructuras cerebrales vecinas). En 1735 no tenían manera de saber que se trataba de esta enfermedad, y bien pudo haber pasado por una fiebre muy fuerte. Sin medicinas o tratamiento, es raro que la persona se recupere.

**Cefalosporina: Por cierto, yo no he pasado ni por la puerta de ninguna facultad de medicina. Esta información la saque de Wikipedia y de no ser por la ayuda de Abby Lockhart nunca hubiera sabido que este antibiotico es la opción para curar la meningitis.** La cefalosporina es una clase de los antibióticos beta-lactámicos.. Junto con las cefamicinas pertenecen a un subgrupo llamado los cefamos. La primera cefalosporina fue aislada de cepas de acremonium de Cephalosporium de una alcantarilla (estos médicos sacan medicinas de los lugares más increíbles) en Cerdeña en 1948 por el científico italiano Giuseppe Brotzu. Él notó que estas cepas producían una sustancia eficaz contra la salmonela, la causa de fiebre tifoidea. Las cefalosporinas fueron desarrolladas como drogas por la Escuela de Patología de la Universidad de Oxford bajo la direccción de "Sir William Dunn", y difundidas por Eli Lilly en la década de 1960. Las adecuadas para la cura de la meningitis, según Abby (créanle, ella es médico) son las de tercera generación, que tienen un amplio espectro de la actividad contra las barras gram-negativo entéricas y son así particularmente útiles en tratar las infecciones nosocomiales hospital-adquiridas.


	4. El Extraño Comportamiento de Anneke

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**¡MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA SON LAS MEJORES! Sonomi y Lady Seika Lerki me ayudaron durante este fic. ¡ADÓRENLAS!**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿Dónde esta la otra mitad del Medio Oriente?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3:**

**El Extraño Comportamiento de Anneke.**

****

Lucas no terminaba de convencerse. Se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien en qué pensar. Por un lado, el ofrecimiento había sido totalmente libre y voluntario, Anneke hablaba en serio y le presentaba una oportunidad única para resolver su asunto pendiente. Definitivamente se vería más normal que una mujer eligiera un peluche a que un hombre lo hiciera.

Sí, es cierto, hay chicos que compran peluches para sus novias… pero Lucas se consideraba demasiado transparente como para disimular que no tenía chica a quién regalarle dicho juguete y de ahí todo su dilema acerca de que él era un santo dorado que no necesitaba ayuda y/o juguetes se repetía.

¡Será Cabezota!

Lo que nos lleva a la otra arista de la cuestión. Por muy libre, sincero y voluntario que haya sido dicho ofrecimiento… Anneke, pese a cumplir con los requisitos, era mujer. ¡No Podía Posesionarse Del Cuerpo De Una Mujer! Él era un **hombre** hecho y derecho. ¡Eso sería lo más extraño del mundo! Él se sentiría raro, paranoico y… ¡demasiado _femenino_! Sin mencionar que cuando llegase al otro mundo, y si es que se llegaba a reunir con su gemelo y los demás dorados muertos en 1743, _nunca_, **_NUNCA_** terminaría de oír las bromas.

"No te ofendas, pero… ¿No te parece todo esto extraño, Anneke?"

"¿Lo dices porque eres hombre y yo mujer?"

"Err… sí."

"Estás muerto." Añadió Anneke algo sonrojada. "Y dije que **_sin _**dobles intenciones."

La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. Como que su timidez comenzaba a patearle el pecho con creciente ansiedad. Quizás su ofrecimiento había sido algo impulsivo, motivado por la pena que le causó saber que Lucas estaba atrapado en este plano por algo tan sencillo de resolver. No pensó en los demás efectos colaterales.

"¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que sin dobles intenciones." Lucas la miró muy serio. "Pero no puedo dejar de preguntar¿Estás segura que estás segura?"

"Ahora que lo pienso sí me parece extraño, pero sí, estoy segura." Anneke seguía siendo sincera, aunque tenía algunas dudas. "¡Más Te Vale Que No Intentes Nada Extraño!"

Minuto de silencio. Se produjo un largo minuto de silencio que parecía no acabar nunca. Anneke se observó los pies y jugueteó con sus manos un buen rato, sintiendo la mirada del fantasma fija en ella. Tomó aire.

"¿Qué pasará conmigo mientras estés resolviendo ese asunto?"

"La teoría dice que tu conciencia estará dormida. Lo cuál me dejaría a mi al mando." Lucas no bajó la mirada. "Puede que físicamente sufras algunos cambios."

"¿Cómo cuales?" Preguntó Anneke levantando de golpe la mirada.

"Tu cabello y tus ojos cambiarán de color… y puede que adquieras mi cosmo."

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Solo eso. Prometo no tardarme mucho."

"Veo que aceptas."

Lucas sonrió con timidez y se rascó el cuello, como mirando a otro lado. Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Anneke. Al parecer, el interés del fantasma por resolver su asunto pendiente era mayor al recelo que le producía posesionarse del cuerpo de una mujer viva. ¡Es Que De Verdad Ansiaba Tanto Pasar Al Otro Mundo Que Le Parecía Un Sacrificio Muy Menor! La chica se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces hazlo antes que cambie de opinión." Explicó Anneke bajando los brazos. "Lo que sí… quiero que **_no se te olvide_** que **adoro** a Saga."

"No se me olvida y te aseguro que respetaré eso."

"Le llevas el desayuno y te vistes con la ropa que dejé en el baño." Gruñó la chica.

Lucas se diluyó en el aire tras una mueca burlona. La cocina de Géminis se sumió en un profundo silencio durante varios minutos. Anneke prestó mucha atención, pero no fue capaz de detectar la presencia de Lucas por más atención que puso. Tanto rato se quedó Lucas sin dar ni luces de donde estaba, que a Anneke se le ocurrió que a lo mejor el fantasma se había arrepentido. Suspiró intrigada y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

"Que conste que se lo ofrec…"

De pronto la chica sintió mucho frío. La sensación de que habían encendido el aire acondicionado justo por encima de su cabeza, o que le daban vuelta un balde de agua fría encima, le nubló por instantes sus sentidos. Se le agarrotaron todas las articulaciones y fue incapaz de moverse. La presencia de Lucas le saturó los sentidos y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta que Anneke… se deslizó en un profundo sueño.

La chica cayó al suelo como desmayada. Convulsionó un par de veces antes de quedarse por completo inmóvil. Hasta dejó de respirar por 10 segundos.

Por fin tragó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a respirar agitada, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como pez fuera del agua. Con cada inhalación, su cabello cambiaba gradualmente del gris al color cobre. Cuando su respiración por fin se sosegó y transcurrieron unos instantes de tranquilidad, se sucedieron 7 chispazos de energía, tenues, pero importantes. La mujer que yacía en el suelo abrió los ojos: estos estaban de color magenta.

Anneke, dormía al fondo de su mente… Lucas estaba a cargo.

Perplejo, el fantasma se incorporó, mareado por la experiencia. ¡Tenía resaca! Miró a su alrededor, pestañeando como si viera las cosas por primera vez. Esto en cierta medida no estaba tan alejado de la verdad: Lucas veía y sentía el mundo como un ser vivo por primera vez en casi 260 años. Se miró las manos y luego se palpó los brazos y cara… se sentía… se sentía tan… ¡Tan…!

"Femenino…" Balbuceó con un gemido. "¡Qué raro se sienten las mujeres!" Añadió con voz lastimera.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Tenía Voz De Niña! Lucas se tapó la boca de inmediato con las manos.

Debió haberlo supuesto. ¡Claro! Si iba a posesionarse de una chica, lo lógico es que tuviera que manejar el cuerpo de una mujer. Bien. Esto no era nada del otro mundo, tenía que estar calmado, no había que desesperarse. Él era un hombre, un santo dorado, podía manejar _cualquier_ tipo de situación. No era tan grave. Ser mujer no debía ser tan difícil. Tenía voz de niña, así que seguro tendría todas las características de una mujer.

…

Eso significaba que de momento no era hombre y estaba a merced de las hormonas. Además había otros detalles que comenzaría a extrañar…

"¡Por Athena¿Qué He Hecho?"

Balbuceó espantado al notar que por obvias razones… en su actual anatomía… bueno, sobraban y faltaban cosas. Lucas palideció espantado y se dejó caer al suelo, hiperventilando. Puso la cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó a respirar agitado. **¿EN QUÉ HABÍA ESTADO PENSANDO?** Una mujer. ¡Era Una Mujer! Debió haberle pedido este favor a un hombre, no a una mujer. ¿Qué Rayos Se Supone Que Debía Hacer Ahora?

"Calma. ¡Cálmate Lucas! No Hay Que Entrar En Pánico." Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sosegaba su respiración.

Levantó la cabeza y aprovechó para cruzarse de piernas. Respiró profundo unas cuántas veces y se armó de valor para observar mejor el cuerpo que estaba controlando. Anneke llevaba una bonita bata color crema, de tela polar. Bajo la ropa, distinguía el contorno de curvas que se le hacían muy ajenas… y que se sentían extrañas. Con curiosidad y lentitud, Lucas alzó su mano hacia el escote, sujetando de paso la pijama que la chica llevaba puesta, y como buen chico que explora y descubre el mundo… apartó la ropa y miró hacia dentro.

"¡Opa!"

Rojo como un tomate, y mirando hacia otro lado, cerró la apertura lo más rápido que pudo. Segundos más tarde, dejó escapar una seguidilla de risitas de colegiala…

… ¿Risitas de colegiala? Lucas carraspeó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta. ¡Él Era Un Santo Dorado! No podía permitirse reír como _niña_. Claro que entre decirlo y hacerlo… Ni bien dejó de pensar eso, volvió a soltar esas risillas y es más… volvió a mirar hacia dentro de su pijama.

**"¡AAAARGH!"**

**¿QUÉ PASABA CON ÉL?** Lucas se cruzó de brazos, molesto consigo mismo y su falta de control. ¡Tenía que comportarse! Le había prometido a Anneke portarse bien y se portaría bien. Además, era un caballero: si su maestro Spyros lo viera comportarse así, lo negaría como su alumno.

A propósito…

Hmm… se sentía… blandito…

Travieso y abstraído quizás en qué misterio del universo, Lucas comenzó a estar demasiado conciente de que Anneke escondía mucho lo suyo. Los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho le hicieron notar algo que se sentía divertido y que había visto antes. Ser mujer se sentía extraño… ¿Por qué habrían insistido el aprisionar cierta parte de su anatomía? A su juicio, tenían bastante firmeza y tonicidad… así sin darse cuenta, de pronto Lucas, mientras pensaba en estas profundas cuestiones, estaba dándose un buen masaje en las…

**¡SLAP!**

La mano derecha, como obedeciendo otro tipo de impulso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y voló hacia la mejilla correspondiente, propinándole un buen bofetón por atrevido. Lucas, al sentir el golpe, recuperó la cordura: supo en seguida que a lo mejor Anneke estaba conciente de todo esto. Era una psíquica después de todo. ¿Qué mejor indirecta que la bofetada?

"¡Por Todos Los Dioses! Disculpa Anneke, Fue Sin Querer." Se apresuró en decir Lucas en señal de paz, bastante avergonzado de su comportamiento.

El fantasma, tras esperar unos segundos por una respuesta que nunca llegó, se puso de pie con su nuevo femenino cuerpo y estiró los brazos. De pronto se sentía lleno de energía: como que le antojaba entrenar un poco. Miró hacia el desayuno que Anneke había estado preparando hacía unos momentos. Arrugó el rostro. ¿Él, llevarle el desayuno a Saga? Sí, como no.

"Pues que aprenda a valorar lo que tiene."

Decidido, Lucas enfiló hacia el cuarto de Saga, llevando consigo un vaso de agua que tomó antes de salir de la cocina. Sin hacerse de rogar, se dispuso a atravesar la puerta…

**"¡Ouch!"**

Primera Ley de Manejo de un Cuerpo vivo: no puede atravesar paredes. Punto.

Como que a Lucas se le olvidó que ya no podía atravesar paredes y que debía abrir la puerta. Gruñó para sus adentros y entró al cuarto del modo que lo hacían los vivos. Saga dormitaba, aún no eran las 7:30 a.m. Lucas se puso las manos en las caderas y tras observar al gemelo unos instantes (y descubrir que las hormonas femeninas son traicioneras), volteó el contenido del vaso sobre la cara de Saga.

"¡Pero QUE…!" obviamente el despertar de Saga no fue muy agradable.

"¡Arriba, Bella Durmiente! El desayuno está listo, así que ve por el."

Lucas se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Saga más que perplejo. Sin pensarlo mucho, el fantasma se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí justo al mismo tiempo en que el mayor de los gemelos llegaba a ver qué pasaba. Saga no había dejado que la sorpresa lo pasmase mucho rato. Ni bien vio a Anneke salir de la habitación, se dispuso a seguirla en seguida. ¿En qué momento se había teñido el cabello?

"Anneke. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Saga a través de la puerta, mientras le daba algunos golpecitos.

Podría haber tenido un despertar abrupto, y quizás estaba enojado por eso, pero _sabía_ reconocer un problema cuando lo veía. Algo andaba mal con su chica: Anneke no era de las que lanzaban vasos de agua. Ni de las que se teñía el cabello.

"¡Me Estoy Vistiendo!"

"Ya sé, pero ¿Te sientes bien?"

Se produjo un momento de silencio. Saga apoyó su oreja en la puerta para oír mejor, no fuera a ser que Anneke estuviera en problemas. Por lo general, la chica le respondía enseguida sus preguntas.

"¡Más Vivo Que Nunca! Carpe Diem."

Dejemos a un perplejo Saga afuera del baño, pues en ese momento, se encendió la ducha como a propósito, de modo que el ruido del agua opacase cualquier voz. Lucas se había quitado la bata y el pijama con bastante agilidad. Estaba por meterse a la regadera, tratando de no mirar más de la cuenta, cuando de pronto se vislumbró en el espejo.

Se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta. Honestamente había creído que Anneke era más gordita de lo que estaba mirando. Se obligó a apartar la mirada al sentir que Anneke, al fondo de su mente, le rogaba que dejase de hacer eso, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Lucas se dio un bofetón a sí mismo y él mismo se sonrojó de pena y recato: a la mujer ajena no se la miraba de esa manera y él era un caballero.

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención." Dijo en voz alta. "No lo vuelvo a hacer…" Añadió arrepentido de verdad. Aunque mientras dejaba que el agua le mojase el cuerpo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa. "Saga es un santo con suerte… aunque deberías sacarte más provecho¡Con Toda La Ropa Que Usas, Creí Que Estabas Gorda O Algo!"

"Anneke¿Con quién hablas?" La voz de Saga sonaba preocupada. Por que sí, seguía apostado a la salida del baño.

"¡Con Mi Otro Yo!" Exclamó Lucas hastiado.

"¡Eso No Es Divertido!"

"¡Por Supuesto Que Lo Es!" Retrucó Lucas. "¿Acaso no puedo?"

"Claro que puedes, no quise decir eso, pero en verdad…"

"¡Ya Deja De Preocuparte, Anneke No Es De Porcelana!"

Lucas se negó a seguir hablando con Saga a través de la puerta y procedió con el baño que pretendía darse. Del otro lado, y ni bien escuchó eso último, el gemelo mayor retrocedió un paso, sintiendo todas las alarmas en su cabeza. ¿Desde cuando Anneke hablaba en tercera persona? Saga entrecerró los ojos, intrigado, y comenzó a analizar el cosmo en Géminis, buscando anomalías. Comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

"¡Ya Deja De Jugar Con Eso, Me Doy Cuenta!"

"¿Jugar Con Qué?"

"Con El Cosmo. ¡Me Pone Nervioso!"

"¿Cómo Supiste…?"

Saga enarcó una ceja y retrocedió hasta la pared contraria. Comenzó a repasar toda la información de la que disponía en su cabeza a la velocidad del rayo. De antemano sabía que Anneke se daría cuenta de su rastreo de cosmo, no tenía manera de disimularlo, pero en ese pequeño intercambio de palabras notó que había cosas fuera de lugar. En primer lugar, Anneke _nunca_ se había molestado en decirle que se daba cuenta cuando analizaba cosmos, tal como lo había hecho; en segundo lugar, había tenido un _pequeño desliz_ gramatical y tercero, la presencia de Anneke se sentía… _curiosa_.

Allí se apoyó y suspiró profundo, dispuesto a esperar al menos una hora en espera a que su chica saliera del baño. Algo andaba mal con ella y él…

De golpe, se abrió la puerta, tomando por sorpresa a Saga. Anneke se tomaba su tiempo en la ducha, pero no habían pasado ni quince minutos y ya estaba fuera del baño, lista y vestida para enfrentar el día. Llevaba el pelo mojado: Lucas había quitado el exceso de agua sacudiendo la cabeza y ahora se dirigía a la sala de Géminis.

"¿Anneke…?"

"¿No le dirás nada? Sé que se ve bonita y por lo visto le gusta que se lo digan. ¿Te quedarás callado?" Preguntó Lucas deteniéndose a mitad de camino, como regañándole. Saga frunció el ceño… el cambio en el color del cabello y sus ojos era demasiado evidente: esta _no era_ su chica… pero al mismo tiempo _sí lo era_. ¡Sabía de qué se trataba todo esto!

"¿Qué hiciste con Anneke?" Gruñó el dorado muy molesto, empuñando las manos.

Lucas sonrió de costado y con burla le dio la espalda. Avanzó a zancadas hasta la sala. No tenía tiempo para esto. Le había prometido a Anneke terminar con la cuestión lo antes posible y…

Saga le cortó el paso y le arrinconó contra la pared, con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se le escapase, pero con la suficiente delicadeza para no lastimarla.

"Hice Una Pregunta Y No Me Gusta Que Me Dejen Esperando." Siseó peligroso. "¿Dónde está Anneke?"

"¡Shhh! Anneke Duerme."

No tenía caso fingir, y Lucas en ningún momento pretendió hacerlo. Mejor se quitaba a Saga de encima, por lo que le dio un buen empujón, pero cuando el dorado intentó apresarle con una llave… Lucas no se hizo de rogar: aprovechando la sorpresa, usando la medida justa de cosmo y algunos movimientos sencillos de Kung Fu, botó a Saga por el suelo.

"Carpe Diem, Saga De Géminis. No Me Estorbes Y Esto Termina Antes De Lo Que Esperas. ¡Te Devolveré A Tu Chica Y Así Todos Contentos!"

Lucas le dio de nuevo la espalda a Saga y avanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí en busca del peluche. Claro que Saga no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y aunque se había debatido en si debía o no atacar a Anneke… estos últimos movimientos lo convencieron de lo contrario. ¡Alguien Había Poseído A Su Chica Y Él La Rescataría!

"¡Déjala, Maldita!"

"¿_Maldita_ **YO**?"

¡Genial! Saga pensaba que quien se había posesionado del cuerpo de Anneke era una _mujer_. El Gemelo Mayor lanzó un ataque de cosmo básico, que esperaba derribase a su chica sin hacerle mayor daño, pero Lucas, también dorado, respondió el golpe y ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas. ¡**MENOS MAL** que se trató de ataques suaves!

En el intertanto, ninguno se percató que la puerta del piso residencial de Géminis se había abierto y que Kanon e Isabella habían entrado a tiempo para presenciar este intercambio de cosmos y ver como los inusuales contendientes salían disparados a esquinas opuestas, casi sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. Ignorados de momento, Saga se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Lucas. Ambos se enfrentaron el uno al otro en posiciones de ataque.

"¿Cómo Te Atreves A Aprovecharte De Anneke? **DÉJALA** En Este Preciso Instante."

"¿Qué Tal Si Me Niego, _Gruñoncito_?"

Saga se quedó pálido del espanto, al igual que Kanon, cuando oyó ese apodo. Beatriz, la esposa de Telémaco de Géminis, el maestro de los gemelos, había llamado cariñosamente de este modo a Saga cuando aún era un niño no mayor de 6 años. En teoría, nadie debía recordar ese apodo… Lucas sonrió triunfante y hasta relajó la postura.

"¿Sorprendido?"

"Saga… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Kanon de pronto, mientras se ponía un paso delante de Isabella, como medida de precaución.

Mientras que la policía no se perdía detalle, Lucas bufó impaciente. ¡Esto No Debía Tardar Más De 3 Horas! Pero _noooo_. Tenía que ser interrumpido a cada segundo. Saga cruzó miradas con su gemelo, quien le señaló hacia Anneke, quien obviamente se veía muy distinta. El gemelo menor no necesitó muchas indicaciones. Kanon sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo esto. ¡Conocía las señales! Estos síntomas eran demasiado claros. No sabía muy bien como debía reaccionar, esto era como mucho. Cruzó una mirada con la igualmente sorprendida Isabella.

"Anneke está poseída."

"¿Poseída?" Preguntó Isa estupefacta. "¿Cómo pasó eso?"

"¡Oigan! Si lo dicen así suena Feo." Gruñó Lucas, gesticulando con las manos.

"No suena¡Es Feo! Hagamos Esto Rápido Y Fácil. ¡Déjala En Este Instante Y **NO** te Dolerá Nada!" Exigió Saga, cada vez más enojado.

"¡No!"

"No tienes muchas oportunidades. No con dos dorados pidiéndotelo amablemente." Kanon aguzó la mirada y se preparó: tenía que apoyar a su hermano, por mucho que no entendiera ni medio pepino de lo que estaba pasando. "Sal de mi Cuñadita."

"¡No Me Lo Creo!" Exclamó Lucas muy frustrado.

"¿Acaso creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?" Se burló Saga, cada vez más impaciente.

Lucas relajó los brazos, como si se fuera a rendir. Incluso dejó caer la cabeza en señal de derrota. Kanon dio un paso hacia delante, con cautela, mientras estiraba un brazo como queriendo atrapar a Anneke. Saga, sin perder a su chica de vista, comenzó a acercarse a ella como si estuviera rodeando a un tigre: tenía mala experiencia con las posesiones y no dejaría que Anneke pasara por lo mismo¡No si Él Podía Evitarlo! Isabella en cambio observaba en silencio, como analizando cada detalle.

¡Si tan solo supieran!

"Que conste que no quería hacer esto." Suspiró Lucas hastiado.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Kanon muy serio.

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó el rostro de Anneke, la cuál fue la única advertencia que recibieron los santos. El piso residencial de Géminis comenzó a cambiar de colores cuando Lucas instaló un laberinto de Luz, aunque poco tiempo engañó a los gemelos, quienes se abalanzaron sobre Anneke al ver que intentaba escapar.

"¡A Otra Dimensión!" Exclamó Lucas en el último segundo, y ni bien se metió en el portal, éste se cerró detrás de él.

Lucas había escapado.

**"¡ANNEKE!"**

Y Saga no era un dorado feliz.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**Próximo Capítulo: Fantasma Suelto en el Santuario.**

_"¿Qué Anneke Está **QUÉ**?" Preguntó Shaka por mientras Aioros se recuperaba del atragantamiento del que había sido víctima. Ambos dorados se quedaron viendo a Isabella con un enorme signo de interrogación plasmado en la frente._

_"Que Kanon me dijo que les avisara que Anneke está poseída." Repitió Isabella, no del mejor humor. Serra enarcó una ceja._

_"Eso no es nada bueno, en lo absoluto." Afirmó Serra con los ojos muy abiertos._

**PS:** Bueno, como ven, Lucas no es tan santito como creían. ¡No es su culpa! Hacía poco más de 260 años que no estaba en un cuerpo vivo y nunca antes había sido mujer. Es géminis, compréndanlo. Además, como vieron, Anneke en cierta medida es capaz de hacerle sentir su malestar. Puedo ver en el futuro cercano de estos dos un largo día lleno de dificultades. ¿Quién dijo que conseguir un oso de peluche es fácil? Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


	5. Fantasma Suelto en el Santuario

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**De no ser por Lady Seika Lerki, nunca hubieran leído esta miniserie. ¡AMENLA! òOó**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿Por que no hay comida para gatos con sabor a ratón?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Fantasma Suelto en el Santuario.**

**"¡ANNEKE!"**

Honestamente pasmados, Saga y Kanon llegaron un segundo demasiado tarde para evitar que Anneke, o quien fuera que la estaba poseyendo, escapara por ese portal. Ambos gemelos habían logrado evadir el laberinto de luz sin mayor dificultad, sabían como revertirlo, pero nunca se habían esperado que su presa en potencia escapase a otra dimensión. Kanon le fijó los ojos a Saga, cuya expresión era bastante evidente.

"Saga¿Qué Está Pasando?"

"¡Si Lo Supiera Te Lo Diría!" Saga se despeinó con ambas manos. "¡Se Llevaron A Anneke!"

"Yo Diría Que Ella Se Llevó Sola." Afirmó Isabella cruzándose de brazos. "¿Alguno me puede explicar porqué de pronto Anneke es capaz de hacer todo eso?"

"No Tengo Idea. ¡Anneke **No Puede**, Así De Simple!" Exclamó Saga mientras comenzaba a darse vueltas sobre sí mismo.

"¡Anneke Está Poseída! Algún Tipo De Entidad La Está Usando Para… Para… ¡Para Algo!"

"¿Quién Querría Poseer A Anneke Y Usar Todo Eso?" Insistió Isa con cierta impaciencia.

Saga y Kanon se miraron extrañados tras la pregunta de Isabella. Como no tenían manera de saber sobre Lucas o el asunto pendiente que lo aquejaba, Anneke había mantenido en secreto la presencia del fantasma sólo por respeto a éste, no sabían qué entidad o cómo era posible que una psíquica normal como lo era la chica de Saga pudiera ser capaz de usar las técnicas de un dorado.

¡Menos aún cosmoenergía! Aquí había gato encerrado.

"Anneke usó cosmoenergía… del nivel de un dorado." Dijo Kanon muy serio. Saga se pasó la mano por el rostro.

"Anneke no usó ese cosmo… lo hizo quién la está poseyendo." El mayor de los Gemelos abrió los ojos como platos. "Eso no es bueno."

"¡Par De Tarados!: Me Lo Explican Mejor Y Con Manzanitas Que De Otro Modo No Entiendo Nada." Gruñó Isabella al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Saga se pasó las manos por la cara.

"¡Me Vestiré! Hay que encontrar a Anneke lo antes posible." Balbuceó el Gemelo Mayor muy preocupado a medida que se dirigía a su cuarto. Kanon miró a Isabella.

"Anneke hará cortocircuito en algún momento. No es ella la que usó ese cosmo, sino otra entidad: no soportará ese poder." Explicó Kanon muy grave. "Es como si pasaras mucha energía eléctrica por un circuito que tolera muy poco."

Isabella tragó saliva.

"Ouch."

**Algún lugar del Santuario.**

_Media hora después._

La sensación de estar yaciendo sobre su espalda fue lo primero que comenzó a registrar su cerebro. No sabía bien porqué estaba en aquella posición o en qué lugar se encontraba. Se sentía agotadísima, como si hubiese corrido los 100 metros planos en menos de 10 segundos. Anneke intentó moverse, solo para sentirse por completo agarrotada. Era como si le hubieran rellenado el cráneo con algodón. Inspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire y lentamente comenzó a mover los dedos y a prestar más atención a su alrededor…

Podía oír olas no muy lejos y poco a poco comenzó a percatarse del calor del sol. No estaba tendida sobre la tierra, sino sobre arena fina. Anneke abrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con un cielo color azul profundo, que se quedó un buen rato observando. ¿El Sol? No lo veía, pero lejos no estaba.

"¡Aaaaaay…!" Exclamó a medida que se incorporaba. ¡Estaba en una playa! Y le dolía todo, hasta la punta de los cabellos. "¿Qué rayos…?"

_"Despacito, Anneke, con cuidado o te marearás."_ La voz de Lucas retumbaba al fondo de su cabeza.

"¡Lucas!" Exclamó Anneke muy molesta. "¡Que Poca Vergüenza Tienes! Nunca Lo Habría Esperado De Ti. ¿Cómo Pudiste?"

_"¿Cómo es que me gritas a mi y a un ser vivo no?"_

"Ese No Es El Punto. **¡ERES UN ATREVIDO!** No Dije Que Te Tomaras Tales Confianzas Y…"

_"¡Ya Dije Que Lo Sentía!" _Exclamó Lucas acongojado de verdad.

Anneke estaba molesta y de momento no le importaba parecer ridícula discutiendo consigo misma. Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con Lucas, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera al respecto. Por lo menos el fantasma sonaba tan avergonzado como ella sentía pena. Eso no la aplacó, pero bueno.

_"¡Oye, Soy Géminis! No Pude Controlarlo, Me Ganó __La Curiosidad.__ ¡Te Prometo Por Mi Honor De Caballero Que No Volverá A Pasar_!"

"Más Te Vale O Me Encargaré De Que Todos Sepan Cuál Es Tu Asunto Pendiente." Gruñó Anneke con voz sombría. "Y siempre puedo exagerar." Lucas se percibió estupefacto.

_"No te atreverías."_ Balbuceó temeroso.

"¡**_No_** me tientes!" Anneke se cruzó de brazos e inspiró aire. Fijó sus ojos en el mar. "Lucas… ¿Por qué puedo escucharte en mi cabeza?"

Lucas se quedó varios segundos callado. ¿Cómo podía decir eso sin que sonara horrible y grosero? Sin mencionar que aún estaba algo intimidado por la súbita amenaza de la chica.

_"… Porque… despertaste primero que yo."_ Explicó con calma. _"La posesión aún no termina."_

"Ya veo… pero… ¿Por qué… perdimos la conciencia?"

_"Usé mi cosmos."_ Respondió Lucas. _"Por lo visto puedo usarlo igual a como cuando estaba vivo, pero como no tienes entrenamiento de ningún tipo… tu cuerpo se agotó y dejó de funcionar."_

Anneke se puso de pie y miró hacia donde suponía estaban las 12 Casas. Durante el tiempo en que Lucas estuvo controlándolo todo, ella había sentido como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. No estuvo del todo dormida, pero recordaba algunas cosas con más claridad que otras. Bajó los hombros derrotada.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

_"En una playa¿no es obvio? Seguimos dentro del Santuario."_

"¿Por qué esta playa?" Preguntó Anneke, pero con esto logró que Lucas se quedara en silencio. La chica se mordió el labio. "¿Y… te tomarás todo el día en ir por ese peluche?"

_"Por supuesto que no."_ Dijo Lucas al cabo de un rato. _"Pero debes dejarme tomar el control otra vez."_

"No quiero que te vuelvas a pasar de listo o a tratar a Saga como lo hiciste." Ladró Anneke cruzándose de brazos. "¡Preparé Ese Desayuno Con Amor!" La chica sintió como una gota resbalaba por la conciencia de Lucas.

_"Sobre lo primero, tienes mi palabra de dorado, sobre lo segundo… ¡Conozco al crío desde que era un bebé! Beatriz lo encontró en esta misma playa junto con Kanon a medio morirse de frío. ¡No me digas como tratarlos!"_

"¡Lucas **Artemio** De Géminis! Tratarás A Saga **_Bien_** Mientras Estés En Mi Cuerpo O Tengo Maneras De Sacarte A Patadas De Donde Estás QUE **_NO_** TE GUSTARÁN." Amenazó Anneke sin dudarlo mucho y con más fiereza de la usual.

Lucas se quedó callado, dando la impresión de que hacía un gesto con la cara. Al cabo de un rato bufó descontento.

_"Me llamaste por mi segundo nombre."_

"Claro que lo hice."

_"No sabía que lo supieras."_ Lucas sonaba del todo compungido. Anneke tuvo la viva imagen de él refugiándose de cara en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y chupándose un dedo. _"No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor…"_ Una gota le resbaló por la cara.

"Eso no importa. ¿Tratarás mejor a Saga?" Insistió Anneke, tratando de cambiar el tema. Se produjo un minuto de silencio.

_"Haré un esfuerzo… pero no prometo nada."_

"Bien… Ya puedes tomar el control."

Anneke relajó los brazos. Por segundos sus ojos se volvieron blancos y volvió a experimentar algunas convulsiones breves. Sus rodillas cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de hinojos al suelo. Segundos más tarde, con su cabello de color cobre una vez más, se incorporó. Esta vez, era Lucas el que estaba al mando.

El fantasma se quedó unos momentos en silencio observando la playa. Era raro para él venir en aquella época del año. Solo podía salir de Géminis en el aniversario de la pelea que le costó la vida, solo para ir al sitio en el que había eliminado a esos espectros y recibido aquellas heridas que significaron 3 días de agonía: la playa en la que ahora estaba. Lucas se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Se levantó y se sacudió la arena.

"Te haces respetar entre los fantasmas, pero los vivos no dudan en pisotearte. Anneke: eres una mujer extraña." Dijo por fin, mientras echaba a caminar. "¡No Puedo Creer Que Te Sepas Mi Segundo Nombre!" Reclamó sacudiendo los brazos.

**Casa de Virgo.**

_En esos momentos._

Shaka estaba en aquellos momentos muy enfrascado mirando aquél rollo de pergamino sellado que Aioros y Serra habían traído. El objeto en cuestión había sido hallado en el sótano de la casa de Sagitario… que como bien saben los bronceados, es más grande de lo que aparenta. De hecho, las cuevas que conformaban el complejo sistema de túneles y cavidades conectaban todo el sistema de pasajes secretos del Santuario y los distribuía en distintas direcciones, todo con el fin de confundir a quienes los transitaban por primera vez. Había que tener muy en claro qué dirección quería tomarse y porqué, sino se quería terminar en otro sitio.

A estos túneles se accedía por el sótano de Sagitario, a menos que Aioros decidiera que alguien debía perderse. La cámara que estaba justo debajo del noveno templo se usaba como bodega y Aioros la había estado limpiando con la ayuda de Serra hasta hacía unas horas. Había sido la chica quien había dado con aquél rollo… que por cierto, le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica cuando quiso levantarlo. Por eso estos dos estaban ahora en Virgo, con los ojos fijos en Shaka, dado que el indignado objeto insistía en darle topes eléctricos a Serra, aunque no le había hecho nada a Aioros o Shaka.

Al menos de momento.

"¡Prometo que no le hice nada! Tan solo quise levantarlo." Volvió a repetir Serra, que aún se sobaba la muñeca derecha. "Vuestros artilugios son un problema." Se lamentó. Aioros le sobó la espalda. "Deberíais limpiar más seguido¡sois un desastre!"

"A Aioros le gusta coleccionar recuerdos." Medio dijo Shaka, que seguía con su análisis. Aioros sonrió cómplice.

"¡Es que no me puedo deshacer de todo!: cada objeto tiene una historia. Sería como botar mis recuerdos a la basura." El dorado puso su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado y se la dedicó por entero a Serra.

"Eso me parece una pobre excusa a vuestra pereza por ordenar." Reclamó Serra, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Esa cosa insiste en atacarme sin que yo le dé motivos!" Aioros le dio un codazo simpático.

"Tranquila, Fantasmita, Ya verás que Shaka averigua qué es en un parpadeo." Aioros, con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia el santo de Virgo. "¿Y bien, Shaka? Ilumínanos con tu conocimiento."

"No tengo ni la más remota idea qué es." Dijo Shaka muy solemne al cabo de un momento de expectación. "Parece algún tipo de alarma. Usa algún tipo de cosmo muy básico e impersonal, pero fuera de eso… no puedo decirles mucho más."

"¿Por qué me ataca?" Preguntó Serra. Flopsi, muy cómodo en la cabeza de la chica, ladeó su cabeza en un gesto curioso.

"No lo sé, Serra. Si lo supiera, te lo diría." Shaka se volvió hacia Aioros. "Si no te molesta, me gustaría analizarlo más a…"

**"¡SHAKA!"**

Isabella entró con mucha urgencia a la sala de estar del Templo de Virgo. La chica parecía que había subido los escalones lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, sin echar a correr del todo. Se veía en su rostro que algo había pasado, aunque no sabía qué interpretación darle.

"¡Hola Aioros! **SERRA**. Hace mucho que no te dejabas ver. ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Mi presencia fue requerida en Dion: Celebrábamos los Festivales de Greiz, eso acaparó toda mi atención."

"Celebraban una mezcla de año nuevo, día de la madre y festival de vendimia, todo en una sola parranda. Un mes entero de fiesta." Aclaró Aioros con una sonrisa. "¡Fue genial!"

"Con razón no te vimos sino para lo estrictamente necesario." Comentó Isabella como a la pasada, con algo de travesura.

"¿Celebran el año nuevo un mes entero?" Preguntó Shaka. "Por Athena¡No hay hígado que aguante!"

Aioros sonrió de oreja a oreja, travieso, como si supiera algo que los demás no, siendo apoyado por Serra, quien le dio un codazo cómplice. Shaka e Isabella carraspearon, segundos antes que la policía cambiase su expresión.

"Eso me parece muy interesante, y Serra: luego me cuentas los detalles, pero ahora no se puede." Isa le clavó los ojos a Shaka. "No sé muy bien como o porqué, pero los gemelos me mandaron a buscarte. ¡Anneke Está Poseída!"

Aioros se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser. Serra abrió los ojos como platos y Shaka a punto estuvo de abrir los suyos. En el Santuario tenían muy mala experiencia con posesiones y nunca se tomarían una alerta de este tipo a la ligera, no después de todo el historial que llevaban a cuestas. Shaka dejó el rollo de pergamino a un lado y concentró toda su atención en Isabella.

"¿Qué Anneke Está **QUÉ**?" Preguntó Shaka por mientras Aioros se recuperaba del atragantamiento del que había sido víctima. Ambos dorados se quedaron viendo a Isabella con un enorme signo de interrogación plasmado en la frente.

"Que Kanon me dijo que les avisara que Anneke está poseída." Repitió Isabella, no del mejor humor. Serra enarcó una ceja.

"Eso no es nada bueno, No en lo absoluto." Dijo la extraterrestre con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Algo en lo que pueda serviros de ayuda?" Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Que nos ayuden a buscarla! Saga y Kanon intentaron arrinconarla, pero quien la tiene poseída, les lanzó un laberinto de luz y abrió un portal a otra dimensión y ¡**VOILÁ**! No saben donde está."

"¿Anneke está poseída y se escapó a los gemelos usando sus propias técnicas?" Aioros se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Hay que encontrarla."

"Hay que correr la voz." Dijo Shaka. "Y encontrarla cuánto antes."

El tono que usó era urgente. Flopsi ladeó la cabeza curioso, Shaka y Aioros se miraban con severidad. Isabella se rascó la cabeza y Serra dejó escapar un suspiro tras cruzar una mirada con la chica.

"¡Señores! Bien poco obtendréis si os quedáis quietos y pasmados." Rezongó la extraterrestre con un dejo de hastío en la voz. "¡Vamos, Moveos!"

Shaka y Aioros dieron un mini brinco y sacudieron los brazos, como disponiéndose a moverse. Se habían quedado en blanco sin reaccionar. Creo que de no ser por Serra, no habrían reaccionado.

"Me reuniré con los Gemelos." Anunció Shaka, poniéndose en acción. Aioros carraspeó.

"Yo les avisaré a los que están dando vueltas por el Santuario."

"Yo Iba de camino a avisarle a Shion." Anunció Isa mientras se disponía a salir. "De paso le aviso a los demás, pero ¡Serra Tiene Razón! Muévanse."

"Sobrevolaré el Santuario. Hace mucho que no lo hago." Anunció Serra mientras le indicaba a Flopsi que saltara al suelo. "Seguro encontramos a Anneke en un dos por tres."

El cuarteto, sin intercambiar más palabras, salió de la sala de estar de Virgo y a partir de allí, cada uno tomó direcciones diferentes.

**Límites del Santuario.**

_Media hora más tarde._

¡El Santuario estaba enorme! Lucas casi no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado. Apenas sí lo reconocía. Bullaba de actividad y energía. ¡Cuántos deseos tenía de unirse a los entrenamientos! Quizás, antes de irse al cementerio con el oso de peluche, se pasaría al Coliseo solo para ver como estaba. ¡Se Sentía Tan Lleno De Vida! Lucas estiró los brazos y se los llevó detrás de la nuca, en una actitud despreocupada y relajada. Inspiraba los olores y se sentía dichoso de poder sentir de nuevo el sol sobre la piel. ¡Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar vivo!

_"Lucas…"_ Rezongó Anneke de pronto, al fondo de su mente.

"Dime."

_"¡No te pusiste el sostén!"_ Reclamó de mal humor y mucha timidez. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Lucas.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó intrigado. Sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo idea de lo que hablas." Dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo. Porque era verdad, no sabía a qué se refería Anneke. "Por cierto, no pude encontrar tu corsé." Añadió pensativo. "Admito sí que no habría sabido como atarlo de haberlo hecho."

_"… Ay… ¡Qué pena siento!"_

"Nah, tranquila. Al menos no le pregunté a Saga donde lo tenías. Eso no te habría gustado." Añadió de buen humor. "Porque habría necesitado su ayuda para atarlo y no me interesa estar tan ligero de ropa, en el cuerpo de una mujer y cerca de tu pretendiente."

Anneke se quedó en silencio y optó por sumirse en una grata inconciencia que le permitiera evadirse del tema. Quizás esto más adelante probaría ser un error, pero en fin. Hasta Lucas se dio cuenta que ella misma se noqueó para no tener que lidiar con la cuestión. ¡Su Timidez Ya No Podía Soportar Tanta Pena!, por lo tanto estaría fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso. Lucas tomó el silencio como una señal de recato que no le incomodó. El dorado se encogió de hombros y se detuvo unos instantes. Curioso, extendió los brazos y agitó el pecho.

"Se ve más fácil verlo que hacerlo." Se dijo en voz baja. "Admito que me siento muy _libre_." Añadió pensativo.

Sin dejar que eso lo preocupara de sobra, reinició la marcha. Aún le quedaba un buen trecho que caminar y las fluctuaciones de cosmos lo tenían nervioso. Su instinto de dorado le decía que los dorados actuales estaban buscando a Anneke y eso podría resultar ser un serio obstáculo si quería terminar con este asunto lo antes posible.

Mejor aceleraba el paso. Al cabo que estaba cerca de la salida… A propósito¿Eso que veía allí a lo lejos era Atenas? Por la diosa de los ojos grises¡Como había crecido la ciudad! Como se había acercado al Santuario.

"¡Anneke!" Exclamó Milo de pronto, muy jovial. "¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola?"

"Err… paseaba nada más. ¡La mañana está preciosa y tenía ganas de estirar un poco las piernas!" Se apresuró en decir Lucas.

"Es raro verte sin Saga." Apoyó Shura. "Aunque me lo explico, siendo tú una chica tan guapa, tiene que ser territorial."

Lucas dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo. Si Anneke estuviera a cargo, seguro se habría puesto como un tomate, pero como por el momento no se la percibía ni por si acaso…

"Saga tiene que aprender a controlar sus inseguridades." Dijo con todo el encanto que pudo.

Milo y Shura dieron un paso hacia delante, movimiento del cuál Lucas comenzó a sospechar. Si se quedaba quieto, seguro lo rodeaban y no podía darse ese lujo. Digamos que sus instintos de preservación no estaban tan desajustados de la realidad. A estas alturas del partido, si bien no todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, los santos dorados sí lo sabían: lo que Milo y Shura pretendían era reducir a Anneke usando la menor cantidad de fuerza posible… aunque no sabían bien a qué se enfrentaban.

"No seas tan dura con Saga, ha pasado por mucho." Milo se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca, un gesto casual, tratando de flanquearle por la derecha. "Debo admitir que te ves muy bien hoy."

"Annek… digo, _SIEMPRE_ me veo bien." Lucas se sentía como un completo cínico, pero la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie. Intentó poner distancia entre él y Milo.

"¡Qué Tensa Estás!" Shura le detuvo y le puso las manos encima de los hombros. "Deberías relajarte, sabes que somos tus amigos y que no mordemos."

Lucas se quitó de encima las manos de Shura. Esta vez los dorados cruzaron una mirada cómplice y algo más aguda: tendrían que actuar rápido. Eso no solo iba para ellos, pues Lucas se sentía más y más acorralado y como todos podemos suponer, un géminis que se siente acorralado, no es la cosa más sana del mundo.

"¿Desde cuándo tan afectuoso, Capricornio?" Le preguntó Lucas, fingiendo seriedad. "Cuida tus manos que a la mujer ajena no se la toca." Milo le rodeó con el brazo.

"¿Desde cuando llamas así a mi compadre?"

"Err… ¿Acaso no es el santo de Capricornio?" Lucas se soltó de Milo y retrocedió varios pasos, pero chocó contra Shura.

"Me ofendes, Anita¡Creí Que Era Tu Amigo!" Exclamó el dorado, fingiendo desdicha. "Actúas como si no supieras mi nombre o como si fuera un pervertido."

"¡Claro que lo sé!" Lucas intentó contactar a Anneke para más información, pero la chica estaba aún fuera de servicio. "Pasa Que No Tengo Ganas De…"

"¿Ah Sí? Entonces No Tendrás Problemas En Decirnos Como Se Llama El Santo De Capricornio." Tentó Milo, sujetando a Anneke de improviso.

Lucas casi fulminó a Milo con la mirada, y le dedicó igual expresión a Shura cuándo éste le sujetó del brazo. Ambos dorados se veían serios y era obvio que serían un buen estorbo a la hora de salir del Santuario. ¡Debió abrir un portal a Atenas cuando tuvo la oportunidad!

"A Capricornio se le llama por su nombre." Gruñó Lucas, harto ya de la encerrona. "¡Tú, Escorpión, Deberías cuidar tus modales con las señoritas!"

El fantasma hizo un movimiento con la mano y aprovechando los centros de gravedad de Milo a su favor, logró que el dorado le soltase, al tirarle por el suelo. Esto obviamente puso a Shura sobre aviso, quien no se tardó en sujetar a Anneke con una llave.

"¡A Ver Quieta Que No Queremos Lastimar A Anneke!"

"¡Deberías Preocuparte Más Por Ti Que Por Ella!" Gruñó Lucas, quien le dio un fuerte codazo a Shura en la panza. **"¡OUCH!"** Claro que gracias a la armadura, el español no sintió ni cosquillas.

Segundo principio para el Manejo de un Cuerpo Vivo: Golpear armaduras de Athena con un cuerpo sin entrenamiento, duele. Punto.

"¿No contabas con la armadura?" Se burló Shura divertido. Lucas puso un mohín en la cara.

"Créeme que esto le dolerá más a Anneke que a mi."

Lucas lanzó un sorpresivo cabezazo hacia atrás, que impactó de lleno en la nariz de Shura. Atontado por el golpe (y con una mini hemorragia nasal), el santo de Capricornio la soltó, pero el fantasma no estuvo libre mucho tiempo. Milo le cortó camino y la redujo en una llave rápida.

"Tranquila, y todos nos quedamos contentos. ¡Más te vale venir por las buenas!"

Milo no se atrevía a usar toda su fuerza. Estaba conciente que Anneke no tenía entrenamiento, por mucho que demostrase lo contrario en aquellos momentos. Como Aioros ya les había puesto sobre aviso, tanto él y Shura sabían que la chica estaba poseída por alguna entidad, probablemente en contra de su voluntad.

Sí, estaban equivocados, pero ¿Alguien les ha aclarado el asunto? _Noooo_.

**"¡DEJAME, ESCORPIÓN!"** Lucas comenzó a sacudirse. ¡Vaya! Milo era fuerte y él no podía soltarse usando solo la fuerza de Anneke. ¡Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas y eso no le hacía gracia!

"¡**QUIETA** O Lastimarás A Anneke!" Afirmó Milo preocupado.

"Esto Será Por Las Malas." Graznó Shura molesto, tronándose los nudillos.

"¡No Tienen Idea!"

Lucas inflamó su cosmo con fuerza y con eso se liberó del agarre de Milo, quien no se esperaba tal brote de energía. Ni al caso: debería huir de nuevo valiéndose de sus habilidades. Por eso cuando Shura intentó reducirla, Lucas le esquivó a la velocidad de la luz, no sin antes darle una buena bofetada…

Bueno… su primera opción, como el macho que era, había sido darle otro fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, _PERO_ la bofetada había salido en último momento. O era Anneke o la dudosa influencia de las hormonas femeninas la causa de este gesto.

Menos mal que estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer, de lo contrario se habría visto tan… _femenino_ (por no decir otra palabra).

Mejor echaba a correr antes que…

**"¡RESTRICCIÓN!"**

**"¡CON UN DEMONIO!"** Exclamó Lucas enfurecido al verse preso por dicha técnica. Giró la cabeza en dirección de Milo, rojo de rabia. **"¡EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES!"**

"Si Vas A Usar Técnicas, Que No Te Sorprenda Que Te Respondan Con La Misma Moneda." Gruñó Milo, mientras se acercaba a Lucas con el rostro muy arrugado. "No Quisiste Venir Por Las Buenas, _Vendrás_ Por Las Malas."

**"¡JO!"** Shura se dio un par de topes en la mejilla. "Admito Que Tienes Estilo: Pocas Han Sido Las Basuras Que Me Han Abofeteado. ¡**ARGH**! Mujeres."

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Lucas. Shura también creía que la entidad que había poseído a Anneke era mujer. El fantasma apretó los dientes y se sacudió contra la técnica de Milo. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Estos dorados no sabían nada de nada. ¿Qué acaso no detectaban que su cosmo, por mucho que fuera el cuerpo de Anneke, era el de **UN HOMBRE**? Aish.

Lucas hizo memoria… en alguna ocasión, muy a la pasada, Lynus de Escorpión le había dicho como podía escaparse a la Restricción. ¡Ah sí! Algo relacionado con las frecuencias de cosmos. Lucas cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. A ver si le resultaba.

"¿Es Que No Te Puedes Quedar Quieta?" Reclamó Milo con urgencia al sentir la súbita elevación de cosmos.

Lucas le miró sonriendo de costado y negó con la cabeza. Shura se puso en guardia y Milo intentó mantener la Restricción a como diera lugar. Pero finalmente un lado debía ceder: sí, dorado contra dorado es una pelea de mil días más que segura, pero Anneke no es una amazona ni nada por el estilo y eso Lucas lo sabía. Amenazó con soltarse cuando de súbito usó toda la energía que podía usar sin lastimar a Anneke, Shura apartó la mirada y Milo, necio como él solo, incrementó la fuerza para prevenir que la chica se les escapase.

"¿Quieres Ver Quién Es Más **_NECIO_**?" Rezongó Milo de mal humor.

"¡Con Cuidado Milo! Recuerda que es…" Shura se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando de pronto tanto Milo como Lucas apagaron sus cosmos. "… Anneke." El santo de Capricornio miró a su compañero que miraba perplejo a su extraño oponente…

Como podrán imaginar, Lucas, o más bien el cuerpo de Anneke, no había sido capaz de aguantar el estrés de la pelea… y ahora yacía en el suelo, inconciente… con los cabellos grises. Shura y Milo se miraron intrigados y no pasó mucho antes que ambos se agacharan junto a la chica y le revisaran los signos vitales.

"Sólo se desmayó." Balbuceó Milo, tras suspirar de alivio. "Y por lo visto volvió a la normalidad." Shura le dio una palmada en el brazo.

"Vamos, que tenemos que llevarla a Libra."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**Próximo Capítulo: Un Fantasma de Rehén.**

_"Empecemos de nuevo, Cosa. ¿Qué Pretendes?" Insistió Saga. Nada, más estoico y desdeñoso silencio, lo que le ocasionó un tic nervioso al gemelo mayor. "¡Olvida Eso! Quiero Que Salgas De Anneke En Este Preciso Instante."_

_"¡Quiero, Quiero, Quiero! Por Athena, Saga¿No sabes decir otra cosa?"_

**PS:** Este capitulo fue un poco complejo de escribir. ¡No dejaban de interrumpirme! Pero lo logré y aquí lo tienen. Ya ven, pobre de Lucas que no puede cumplir su asunto pendiente. Ese oso de peluche ha resultado ser más esquivo de lo que se pensó originalmente, sin mencionar que los dorados son un inesperado estorbo… bueno, no tan _inesperado_: cuando se lo proponen, estos chicos sí que resultan ser un dolor de muelas. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Sostén:** Bra, brassiere, corpiño, sujetador y similares. ¡No me miren así! Todos sabemos para lo que sirve… tan solo quería añadir que esta más que necesaria prenda fue inventada a principios del S.XX. El 3 de Octubre de 1914, Mary Phelps ató dos servilletas de tela con cintas, con la ayuda de su criada, convirtiéndose en el primer sostén. Se lo mostró a sus amigas y la prenda causó furor. ¡Tenía que ser mujer la que diera con este invento! Incluso patentó la pieza de ropa y la historia del sostén dio inicio. Lo que más contribuyó a la propagación de esta prenda fue Hollywood. La actriz Jane Russell la popularizó cuando el diseñador Howard Hughes tuvo que diseñarle un sujetador que proyectase su busto hacia delante… a petición de los productores de cine para quienes la actriz trabajaba. ¡Hombres!

**Corsé o Corset:** Esta prenda perdió su atractivo con la aparición del sujetador o sostén, aunque actualmente está volviendo a ponerse de moda. Tiene diversas formas, pues ha evolucionado mucho con el tiempo. En algunas épocas se ha considerado al corsé más sexy que en otras, y sus encantos han sido fuente de inspiración para muchos artistas (y no tan artistas). Sirve para reducir curvas innecesarias, rollitos extra y sujetar la anatomía de la mujer, sobre todo el busto. Se abrocha de diferentes maneras y desde diferentes posiciones, con diferentes grados de complejidad: había modelos de corsé en los que se necesitaba la ayuda de otra persona para atarlos. Se caracteriza por la presencia de diversos elementos, como elásticos, cuerdas, ballenas, etc, que sujetan lo que no se quiere que ande suelto. Los corsés, junto con los ligueros, forman parte de ese conjunto de prendas interiores femeninas que, por su carácter sofisticado y romántico, las hacen atractivas tanto a ellas como a los señores que pueden llegar a verlas.

Eso sí, y aunque es una prenda que en lo personal me gusta mucho, es la culpable de que a las mujeres se nos achaque la penosa habilidad de desmayarnos por todo. Ocurre que en el S.XIX, los dictámenes de la moda _exigían_ cinturas de avispa, de por lo menos de 60cm. Las mujeres hacían malabares por lograr esas medidas y el corsé contribuyó mucho a la causa. Como podrán imaginar, estas cinturitas tan estrechas no solo ocasionaron problemas médicos reales (órganos internos desplazados, costillas comprimidas, etc), sino que además no permitían respirar bien y a la menor agitación, la usuaria se quedaba sin aire y **¡PLAF!**, desmayada al suelo la pobre. Por fortuna, esas mala mañas han sido desplazadas pro la moda… y nuevas han aparecido (¡Maldita anorexia!).


	6. Un Fantasma de Rehén

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**De no ser por Lady Seika Lerki, nunca hubieran leído esta miniserie. ¡AMENLA! òOó**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿De qué color es un camaleón mirándose al espejo?_

**_Errores del capítulo anterior fueron corregidos._**

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5:**

**Un Fantasma de Rehén.**

**Casa de Libra. Sala de Estar.**

_Una hora después._

Atado a esa silla, Lucas les miraba con estoico silencio. O mejor dicho, mantenía una pose orgullosa y con los ojos cerrados. No llevaba ni media hora despierto y ya se había metido en problemas: Se negaba a responder cualquiera de las preguntas que los dorados le hiciesen. Por fortuna había vuelto en sí antes que lo hiciera Anneke.

Una hora antes, mientras aún estaba fuera de servicio, Milo y Shura le habían llevado a la séptima casa por expresa petición de Kanon. Saga hubiera querido llevarla directo a Géminis y tratar de exorcizarla allí, pero el gemelo menor se negó rotundamente a la sugerencia: lidiar con una persona poseída por una entidad desconocida en la Tercera Casa, _otra vez,_ le traía malos recuerdos. MUY malos recuerdos.

La otra opción hubiera sido llevarla directamente al Templo Principal, pero como que a nadie le hacía gracia tener a Anneke poseída cerca de las diosas. Después de eso, la Casa de Virgo habría sido la alternativa perfecta, pero Shaka había puesto tantas condiciones (del tipo _'no quiero nada sucio y lo que rompan, lo pagan_'), que por fin Docko había ofrecido el Templo de Libra. Así que allí estaban ahora, tratando de sonsacarle respuestas que Lucas se negaba a responder.

"¡Esta Cosa No Solo Es Una Aprovechada, Sino Además Una Tarada!" Ladró Saga, que apenas sí contenía su mal humor. "Toma ventaja de Anneke y encima no quiere entender que o sale por las buenas o…"

"¡Calma, Saga!" Exclamó Docko.

"¡Histérico! Esa No Es Manera De Tratar A Tu Pretendiente." Le gruñó Lucas con un resoplido.

"Basta Los Dos." El Anciano Maestro se pasó la mano por el cabello. Su paciencia estaba en el límite: toda la situación lo tenía estresado y Shion ni se dignaba a aparecer.

Aunque eso en cierta manera no le importaba mucho. Algo en la actitud de Anneke, o más bien de quién la poseía, se le hacía muy familiar a Docko, pero no lograba dar con qué cosa. Lucas tampoco ayudaba a dilucidar mucho la cuestión, excepto dando una que otra pista que por fin habían permitido ubicar a la entidad como un fantasma de unos 3 siglos de antigüedad, años más, años menos. Kanon estaba cruzado de brazos y no perdía de vista a la chica: aparentaba calma, pero en verdad estaba muy inquieto y Shaka… bueno, se dedicaba a ser él mismo.

Milo, Shura, Isabella e incluso Serra se mantenían justo a la salida del templo, en espera de novedades, solo por si las cosas se ponían complejas.

"Empecemos de nuevo, Cosa. ¿Qué Pretendes?" Insistió Saga. De nuevo nada, excepto más estoico y desdeñoso silencio, lo que le ocasionó un tic nervioso al gemelo mayor. "¡Olvida Eso! Quiero Que Salgas De Anneke En Este Preciso Instante."

"_¡Quiero, Quiero, Quiero!_ Por Athena, Saga¿No sabes decir otra cosa?"

Lucas no se pudo aguantar mucho más. Se sopló el flequillo y forcejeó contra las ataduras con tanto ímpetu que por poco se cae con todo y silla al suelo. Docko tuvo que sujetarle para que no se diera un suelazo. Ocurre que Shaka, antes de que recuperase la conciencia, le había puesto un sello budista que le impediría usar cosmo, su fuerza o recurrir a la ayuda de Anneke… Estaba incómodo y se sentía expuesto. Al menos ya no estaba bajo los efectos de la técnica de la Restricción de Milo.

"¡Vaya! La Cosa Sabe Hablar. Por un segundo creí que se le habían freído las neuronas." Tentó Kanon muy burlón.

"Kanon, No Trates Así A Anneke." Gruñó Saga.

"De Momento No Es Anneke, Saga." Terció Shaka muy serio, ganándose una severa mirada por parte de Saga.

"¡Pero Sigue Siendo Su Cuerpo!" Reclamó el Gemelo Mayor. Saga se sacudió el cabello con las manos. "¡Me Confundo!"

"¡Saga, Eres Un Posesivo!" Añadió Lucas divertido. "Será El Cuerpo De Anneke, Pero Ella _No Está_ Al Mando. ¡Deja Que La Chica Respire aunque sea por una vez!"

"¡No Te Metas!" Exclamó Saga.

"Calma, niños." Docko intentó calmar la situación y masajeó las sienes. "Va para todos." Añadió segundos antes de volverse hacia Lucas. ¿Qué era eso que reconocía en este fantasma? Se sopló el flequillo. Debía ser bastante hábil como para someter a Anneke: no era fácil poseer a una psíquica. "Ya que nos estamos comunicando, una vez más… ¿Quién eres y qué pretendes?"

"¡Carpe Diem, Docko!" Exclamó Lucas con un desdén. "Mis asuntos son míos propios."

Docko abrió los ojos sorprendido: no era la primera vez que había oído esas palabras. Dos personas que había conocido en su juventud solían decirlas muy a menudo. ¿De qué trataba todo esto? Shaka en ese momento carraspeó y dio un paso hacia delante. El santo de Virgo le miró intrigado varios segundos.

"No importa si no nos responde: puedo terminar esto en un parpadeo." Anunció muy grave

"Shaka, esa de ahí es mi chica, no quiero que la lastimes…" Insistió Saga de súbito preocupado.

"¿Cuál de las dos? Vaya, Saga, tienes dos chicas por el precio de una. ¿Será alguna novia de Ares que te extraña?"

Máscara, junto con Thanos y Aioros, justo hacían acto de presencia en la salita de estar de Libra. Saga sintió un escalofrío de la pura indignación que le dio al escuchar el comentario del italiano y tras girar la cabeza, como si tuviera los músculos hechos de piedra, le dedicó una mirada al santo de Cáncer, que habría dejado en vergüenza a las de Medusa. Aioros no se tardó en darle un zape a Máscara por desatinado. Docko endureció los ojos y Kanon, tras echarle una mirada rápida a Saga, le saludó con un gesto grosero con la mano. No, nadie se tomaba ese asunto a la ligera: aún era un tema demasiado espinudo como para ser tratado abiertamente.

"¡Eso Fue De Pésimo Gusto, Máscara!" Le reclamó Aioros. "¿Un poco de tacto es mucho pedir?" El dorado se volvió hacia Thanos. "Muchacho, No aprendas eso de tu maestro."

"¿Por qué no? Mi Maestro dice que debo decir lo que pienso, sin importar nada." Respondió el muchacho muy severo y orgulloso. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y pateó una piedra imaginaria. "No debo decir mentiras ni ocultar verdades. ¡La verdad duele, pero no peca!"

La gota fue generalizada. Los dorados presentes dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación, Lucas incluido. Shaka disimulaba una sonrisa con un carraspeo y Docko se masajeó las sienes. La mano de Máscara despeinó a su aprendiz y se le veía orgulloso. Aioros rodó los ojos al cielo.

"Ya es tarde para Thanos." Dijo el santo de Sagitario con la gravedad de quién anuncia que alguien ha muerto.

"¡Ese Es Mi Aprendiz!"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Ladró Saga a modo de pregunta, cruzado de brazos. Aioros se encogió de hombros.

"Shura me dijo que aún no terminaban de interrogar a Anneke–poseída, así que decidí venir a preguntarles si necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda." Dijo el sagitariano de muy buen humor. Máscara se puso las manos en las caderas e infló pecho.

"Lo mismo que Aioros, pero debo añadir dos cosas." Máscara miró de costado hacia Lucas. "Vi una oportunidad para enseñarle algo al renacuajo y vine a ofrecer mis servicios como interrogador: hace tiempo que no torturo nada."

Kanon tiene buenos reflejos, lo mismo va para Shaka y Aioros. ¿Saben porqué lo digo? Porque entre los tres alcanzaron a sujetar al Gemelo Mayor a tiempo para prevenir un asesinato. Por obvias razones, la imagen mental de Máscara _interrogando_ a la entidad que había poseído a su chica no le había gustado ni medio ápice a Saga. Lucas, mientras tanto, optó por tratar de soltarse de sus amarras, cuestión que absorbió de momento toda su concentración.

Docko resopló hastiado y también optó por ignorar la súbita pelea entre los dorados. De nuevo le echó un ojo a Anneke: Lucas se veía demasiado enfrascado tratando de soltar sus amarras… y así de pronto, se vio enfrentado a los inquisitivos ojos magenta del Fantasma. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada largo rato, hasta que por fin, Lucas miró al suelo. Docko frunció el ceño. Algo… algo le resultaba demasiado familiar. Quizás se trataba de alguno de sus conocidos, pero ¿Quién? Estas actitudes, las respuestas y esa cabezonería bien podían aplicarse a dos personas diferentes, pero ¿Quién? Se llevó la mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo. Lucas apretó la mandíbula y volvió a sacudirse en la silla. ¡Tenía que salir de allí! No quería ni que lo exorcizaran ni demorarse más. Era un osito de peluche¡No podía ser tan difícil! Frunció el ceño y levantó de nuevo la cabeza. ¡Si al menos pudiera conseguir la ayuda de Docko! No tenía que decirle el motivo de su presencia, solo decirle que Anneke le había hecho un favor, que no se tardaba 5 minutos y listo. Docko era buena leche, lo ayudaría, estaba seguro… pero ¿Cómo llamar su atención y hacerle saber que era él y no darse a conocer a los demás dorados? Nada parecía ser fácil para un fantasma como él.

Sorpresivamente, la mano de Máscara le sujetó por el mentón y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. El santo de Cáncer lo soltó con desdén y pescó a su aprendiz de una oreja, hasta situarlo justo frente a Anneke.

"¡Ayayay!"

"¡Fíjate bien, Criajo! Así se ven los ojos de una persona poseída." Explicó Máscara tras soltar al niño y cruzarse de brazos. "¡Y No Te Quejes! Apenas fue un tironcillo."

Thanos, muy diligente, y combatiendo las ganas de sobarse la oreja, escaló hasta el regazo de Anneke y le fijó la mirada con atención. El niño no vio nada extraño, pero fingió que sí.

"Maestro… Yo no veo nada especial…"

"El color de ojos y cabello de una persona poseída cambia de color." Explicó Máscara como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Y como se sabe cuando la entidad es niño o niña?"

Buena pregunta. Muy buena pregunta: Thanos es un niño observador y hace las preguntas adecuadas. Lucas se quedó de una pieza. Todos alzaron una ceja¿Acaso no era obvio que el fantasma que se había posesionado de Anneke era una mujer?

"Eso no se sabe: son las actitudes de la entidad que delatan si es hombre o mujer." Explicó Shaka con paciencia. Lucas comenzó a sentirse inquieto: no le gustaba el camino que estaban tomando las preguntas.

"Además los fantasmas conservan el género que tenían en vida." Añadió Máscara. "Cuando deciden poseer a alguien, optan por una persona de su mismo sexo." El santo de Cáncer se carcajeó como sólo él sabe hacerlo. "¡Tendría que ser un fantasma muy pervertido si decidiera poseer a una persona del sexo opuesto! Dudo que un hombre que se precie de tal tome control de una mujer en esa forma." Por poco Lucas se echó a llorar con este comentario. Thanos ladeó la cabeza y tras acomodarse en el regazo de Anneke, volvió a echarle un vistazo a los ojos de la chica.

Su maestro tenía razón, pero… como que los ojos de poseída de la Srta. Anneke se veían… algo… masculinos y…

"Pues a mi me parece que…" Thanos iba a continuar con su pequeña observación cuando Saga lo pescó de la solapa y lo bajó.

"A un lado, Thanos." Le dijo al depositarlo en el suelo. "¡Máscara! Anneke no es un conejillo de indias. ¿Es que ninguno puede tratarla con respeto?"

"Tú no la respetas mucho." Dijo Lucas muy burlón, ansioso por distraer el tema en cuestión. Ya bastante humillado estaba como para que descubrieran que era hombre. ¡Ese Thanos! Era un aprendiz muy observador. "Deberías preguntarle más seguido qué _ella_ quiere en vez de imponer lo que _tú_ quieres."

**"¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ ESO!"** Saga hizo a Máscara a un lado de un empujón. Tentado estaba de sujetar a Anneke por la solapa para decirle un par de verdades a Lucas, y a decir verdad, le costó todo su autocontrol contenerse. ¡Al fin y al cabo que era el cuerpo de su chica! No podía llegar y lastimarla así nada más.

"¡Uy! Ese Carácter, Muchacho¿Te Tomaste Las Pastillas Hoy?"

Saga tuvo un tic nervioso. Esta entidad comenzaba a sacarle de casillas. Retrocedió a propósito y al darle la espalda, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Anneke era su Sol, la adoraba, de verdad, aunque no fuera ni muy expresivo ni nada. Lo que sí, se esmeraba en hacer sentir a la chica como una princesa, muy a su manera. ¿Por qué tenía que venir una entidad extraña y adueñarse de la voluntad de quien lo hacía sentir bien, tranquilo y querido? No se sentía bonito, al contrario. ¡Él sabía de lo que hablaba!

"Máscara, Aioros… Creo que aquí sobra gente." Dijo de pronto Docko. "Por favor, salgan: si necesitamos su ayuda les llamaré, pero creo que de momento no." Pidió el maestro con voz cansada.

Máscara dejó escapar un exasperado bufido, que Thanos no tardó en imitar. Aioros suspiró apenado: como que en cierta medida le entusiasmaba lidiar con un fantasma, pero bueno. Poco a poco los aludidos hicieron caso, aunque no de muy buena gana, prometiendo quedarse cerca por cualquier cosa. El Anciano Maestro que ahora era joven cruzó miradas con Shaka.

"Mejor la exorcizas de una vez."

"Necesitamos respuestas." Recordó Kanon. "Su Excelencia dijo que necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas a Anneke poseída."

"¡Ese Viejo Parece Tortuga!" Gruñó Lucas. "Si Sigue así, llegará el próximo Siglo."

"¡Más respeto por el Patriarca!" Exclamó Saga, girando sobre sus talones. "Pero sí se está tardando." Añadió pensativo.

"Bah. Ese llega cuando menos se le espera." Rezongó de nuevo Lucas, con voz sombría.

En vida, Lucas había sido un gran amigo, un leal compañero y gran guerrero. Sin embargo, había tenido algunos roces con Shion, que tenían su explicación en un lío de faldas. Eran buenos amigos y se toleraban muy bien, excepto cuando cierta amazona salía a colación: cuando eso ocurría, cambiaban las amistosas expresiones por hoscos gruñidos y miradas ariscas. Ocurre que ambos habían manifestado interés amoroso por la misma persona y obviamente eso no los puso en el mejor de los términos. Por lo menos ninguno de los dos se había ido a las manos para solucionar las diferencias. Y Hablando de recelos, desde Lucas se había enterado sobre cierto reciente asunto, esta ojeriza había salido a flote y por lo mismo, le guardaba recelo al Patriarca.

Seguramente ahora se están preguntando quién había sido la amazona en cuestión… ¿No lo adivinan? Nada más ni nada menos que Idril de Cáncer.

Lo jocoso del asunto es que la elfa _jamás de los jamases_ se enteró de esta disputa entre Géminis y Aries, por lo que sin saberlo ni proponérselo, había metido las patas más de una vez. Lo que más le había ortigado a Shion había sido que Idril y Lucas fueron grandes amigos y por lo mismo, a ojos del Patriarca, parecía que la elfa favorecía más al geminiano que a él. Lucas, incluso después de darse cuenta que no ganaría los afectos de Idril, disfrutaba en restregarle en la cara su amistad con la elfa, solo por el afán de hacerlo rabiar. Como podrán suponer, esto ponía a Shion de pésimo humor y el nivel de tensiones en niveles volátiles. Era un intercambio muy divertido de observar, aunque desde fuera. ¡De milagro no se mataron a golpes!

Docko carraspeó.

"Kanon, ve por su Excelencia y dile que se dé prisa." Le pidió con seriedad. El gemelo menor se rascó el cuello, no muy dispuesto.

"¿Tengo que ser yo?"

"¿Algún problema al respecto?"

"Es que… seguro viene con Idril… y se están tardando… y…"

"Kanon, el Patriarca no puede caminar muy rápido." Rezongó Saga.

"Ya está bastante recuperado e incluso ya está entrenando, su corazón no es el problema… o quizás sí." Kanon apretó los dientes. "… no quisiera interrumpir nada…"

"No interrumpirás nada, sabes que Idril no le deja caminar muy rápido." Protestó Docko.

"Lo Que Pasa, Docko, Es Que Hace Unos Días Kanon Aquí Presente Interrumpió Un Beso Y Parece Que Eso Lo Dejó Traumatizado." Intervino Lucas, verde de la envidia.

Debido a las circunstancias que todos conocemos, Shion e Idril no perdían oportunidad de expresarse su afecto, y cuando estaban en privado, solían ser bastante efusivos; para nadie era un misterio tal cosa, ni nadie se hacía gran drama al respecto. Lo que sí podía considerarse drama era el comentario de Lucas. Saga y Kanon se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos: aquella penosa interrupción del menor de los gemelos (por cierto, Kanon exageraba), había sido algo que solo comentaron entre ellos. Shaka sintió una gota en la cabeza al intuir la cuestión. Docko se masajeó las sienes y no tardó en darle un zape a Kanon.

"Kanon¡Ya Vete de una Vez Por Ellos! Trae a Shion Con o Sin Idril: no me importa que se estén comiendo." Docko se volvió hacia Anneke, a medida que Kanon, muy de mala gana, salía de la sala de estar de Libra. "No quiero otra indiscreción como esa de nuevo aquí¿Has entendido?"

"¿Cómo la tuya y la playa de las amazonas, Docko? Esa fue toda una aventura tuya. Todavía me pregunto como fue que Parminder te ató las manos y como fuiste capaz de huir con ellas."

Si ese comentario no le daba a entender al Anciano Maestro quién era, nada lo haría. Había sido él mismo quien había ayudado a Docko a huir luego de que el pobre libriano lograse escaparse de las enfurecidas chicas.

Shaka casi abrió los ojos del pasmo y Saga se giró abruptamente hacia la silla. Lucas sonreía burlón, mientras miraba a Docko con una sonrisa de tiburón. Estaba decidido a llamar su atención, necesitaba su ayuda y no se le ocurría mejor método. ¡Seguro que el Anciano Maestro lo Reconocía Ahora! Tenía esperanzas al menos, pues esta vez Docko pareció captar la indirecta y miraba a Anneke boquiabierto. ¡Esta Entidad Era Alguien Conocido! Casi se desmayó del impacto. Todo estaba tan claro: era géminis, recordaba cosas de su juventud antes de 1743¡Sabía del incidente de la playa y del disfraz de cuero! Solo 3 personas podrían haber conocido el detalle de las manos atadas, aparte de él mismo, y dos de ellas estaban descartadas. ¿Cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta antes? Después de todo, Anneke era mujer… Lucas de Géminis no era y la entidad había mencionado a Parminder, por lo tanto no era la amazona de Virgo. Eso dejaba a…

"¿Süe?" Preguntó Docko tentativamente… recordando a cierta lemuriana que había sido visita frecuente de la cama de Shion antes de la Guerra de 1743.

Lucas enarcó una ceja decepcionado del pasmo. ¿La Aprendiza de Karl de Águila? Esto era inaudito. ¿Qué tenía que ver Süe en todo esto? Rodó los ojos al cielo, sin poder creer su suerte. ¡Hombres! Quizás era la influencia de Anneke, pero… ¿Es que Docko no se daba cuenta que **NO ERA** una chica? No era posible. ¿Cómo no se fijaba en los detalles?

**¡MOMENTO!** Lucas abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Por supuesto! Süe fue Géminis en vida y Kart, que había sido su compañero de entrenamiento, le había enseñado algunas de las técnicas (aunque nunca pudo dominarlas). Por otro lado, había sido una aprendiza insolente, respondona, y por si fuera peor, había estado presente en el incidente de Docko y la playa de amazonas. ¡Para Colmo Se Había Estado Portando Igual Que Ella! Esto no era bueno para él… no cuando quienes lo mantenían preso estaban más dispuestos a creer que quien poseía a Anneke era mujer y no un hombre.

"¡Puedo explicarlo!" Exclamó Lucas comenzando a inquietarse… ¡Es que Docko le miraba cada vez más escandalizado!, creía que era Süe. ¡Será cabeza de tarro! Mejor decía abiertamente quién era o de otro modo le iría terrible. "¡No Soy Quien Piensas!"

"No Me Vengas Con Eso, Süe¿Cómo No Me Di Cuenta Antes?" Docko entrecruzó las cejas. "¿Qué Pretendes? Si Piensas Lastimar A Idril…"

"¿Para Qué Querría Lastimarla?" Las dudas se arremolinaron en la mente de Lucas con la alevosía de un tifón. ¿Qué tenía que ver Süe con Idril? Las dos eran como agua y aceite. "No Es Lo Que Piensas."

"Anciano Maestro¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Saga cada vez más curioso. No obtuvo respuesta. "¿Quién es Süe?

"Shaka. ¡Al Hades con Shion! Exorciza a Anneke en este instante."

**"¡NO, POR FAVOR NO!"** Aaaaay… ¡Se quejaba como niña! Lucas tuvo ganas de auto–encerrarse en Cabo Sunión

"Pero su Excelencia… El Patriarca…" Comenzó a decir Shaka no muy seguro. "Al menos díganos cuál es su sospecha…"

"La diosa no es el blanco de esta cosa. Anneke fue poseída por una entidad que tiene demasiadas razones para lastimar a Idril." Explicó Docko muy tenso. Shaka y Saga cruzaron miradas, y tras encogerse de hombros (bien poco entendieron los motivos de Docko) asintieron con la cabeza.

**"¡OMMMMMMMM!"** Shaka asumió la posición del loto y rápidamente encendió su cosmo. Lucas se agitó con rabia en la silla e intentó retroceder. ¡Condenados Sellos Budistas!

**"TODAVÍA NO."**

**BAH.** Debió decir abiertamente quien era desde un principio, y así no estaría en este problema. A propósito¿_Por qué_ Süe querría lastimar a Idril? Ni siquiera se conocían, o quizás lo habían hecho luego de su muerte, pero¿Qué Ratas Había Pasado Entre Esas Dos? Eso era algo que tendría que averiguar. ¿Tendría que ver con Shion y su manía de coleccionar conquistas? Bah: ese busca faldas no podría haber caído tan bajo. ¡Siempre se enteraba de último!

No, Lucas no estaba al tanto de toda la historia entre Shion e Idril. Había muerto antes de que la elfa tuviera aprendiza y nunca se preocupó por saber mucho los detalles, pues lo ponían de mal humor. … de hecho, hacía solo un par de meses que se había percatado del regreso de Idril a la vida, cuando por accidente la vio charlando con Isabella a los pies de la columnata de la tercera casa.

Eso casi le había revivido y matado de nuevo. ¡Qué alegría había sentido!

"¡Al Menos Denme El Beneficio De La Duda! Lo Puedo Explicar¡Es Importante!" Y dale con los gritos de niña. Saga sujetó la silla a la que estaba atado, para evitar que Lucas siguiera sacudiéndose: podría caerse y lastimar a su chica.

"Tranquila y esto pasará pronto, Anneke, la ayuda va en camino." Le dijo al oído en una clara intención de contactar a su chica.

El cosmo de Shaka se expandió rápidamente y pronto comenzó a asfixiar el suyo. Lucas sabía que esta acción del santo de Virgo no lastimaría a Anneke¿pero a él? Lo estaba exorcizando, se sentía como si le sujetara por el cuello y lo estrangulase. **¡NO!** Aún tenía que ocuparse de su asunto pendiente. Si lo exorcizaban ahora, **NUNCA** más podría optar a resolverlo.

**"¡NOOOO!"**

**FLAAAAASH.**

Una fuerte luz, que no provino de Shaka, encegueció a todos y produjo un estridente sonido metálico. La descarga de cosmos fue demasiada y tan repentina que no alcanzaron a identificar la fuente o la identidad del origen. La onda expansiva empujó a Docko y a Saga por los suelos e interrumpió la meditación del santo de Virgo, quien se mantuvo en la posición del loto, no más porque tenía práctica aguantando embestidas. ¡Al menos los saltos de Chantal encima de él le habían servido de algo!

"Maestro Docko, Saga¿Están bien?"

"¡Aaargh…! Solo sacudido…" Gruñó Saga en respuesta.

"Me duele mi orgullo." Rezongó Docko, imitándole.

Docko y Saga se incorporaron al instante y en alerta. Aquél cosmo había sido externo, ajeno a Anneke o a la entidad que la poseía. Sin duda había sido poderoso, pero no lograban identificarle. Esto añadía una nueva variable a la ecuación, que podía hacer del asunto algo más peliagudo. Shaka se llevó la mano a la nuca: de pronto le dolía mucho el cuello.

"¿Todo bien, Shaka?" Le preguntó Docko al notar este gesto.

"Nada de qué…"

"¡Anneke no Está!" Exclamó Saga con urgencia.

Los dos dorados presentes se volvieron en seguida hacia donde se suponía que Anneke debía estar atada, pero solo vieron la silla volteada, el sello y las ataduras regados por ahí. De la chica no había ni luces. Saga dio una patada de frustración al piso.

**"¡MALDITA SEA!"**

"Ahí vamos de nuevo." Rezongó Docko, soplándose el flequillo, al tiempo que escuchaba apresurados pasos en el pasillo.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**Próximo Capítulo: Cómo Llegar A Una Tumba Y No Ser Exorcizado En El Intento.**

_"Lucas de Géminis¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una sonriente Saori, mientras aparecía en su campo visual. Niké, que lucía unos simpáticos moños, no tardó en darse a conocer. "¡Te saqué con las justas!"_

_"¡HODA!" Saludó Niké, mientras le daba un abrazo._

_"¿Alteza?" Preguntó Lucas aún confundido. La diosa asintió con la cabeza._

**PS:** Pobre Lucas. Hasta a mi me da lástima. Yo les dije: el día de Anneke, Lucas, Saga y los demás sería bastante agitado. Y conste que apenas han pasado unas cuántas horas. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Medusa:** (en griego antiguo Μέδουσα) era un monstruo femenino cuya mirada convertía a la gente en piedra. La describen como una de las tres Gorgonas, la única mortal de ellas. Medusa, Esteno y Euríale. Eran despiadados monstruos de manos metálicas, colmillos afilados y cabellera de serpientes venenosas vivas, lo que indicaba su naturaleza ctónica (que hace referencia a las deidades del Inframundo). Las Gorgonas, al igual que las Greas, eran hijas de Forcis y Ceto.

Se dice que en su origen, Medusa era hermosa mujer humana, de quién Poseidón se enamoró. Y como suele pasar en estos casos, este coscolino dios la sedujo (o violó según las versiones) en un templo dedicado a Athena, lo que por supuesto, no le gustó nada de nada a la diosa, quien al descubrir la profanación de su templo, transformó a Medusa en una gorgona, como sus hermanas, pero, a diferencia de ellas, mortal. En otra versión se dice que Afrodita (la diosa, no el santo), celosa de la cabellera de Medusa, convirtió sus cabellos en serpientes. Luego del berrinche de Athena, Medusa fue desterrada a las tierras hiperbóreas.

**PERO**, la historia allí no acaba, pues mientras Medusa estaba embarazada de Poseidón, el héroe Perseo la decapitó con la ayuda de Athena y Hermes, matándola. De la sangre que cayó al suelo o, según las versiones, de su cuello, surgieron el caballo alado Pegaso y el gigante Crisaor. Perseo usó la cabeza de Medusa para rescatar a Andrómeda, matar a Polidectes y, en algunas versiones, petrificar al titán Atlas (como ven, el chico estaba bastante ocupado). Solo entonces, Perseo le ofreció la cabeza a Athena en señal de agradecimiento por favores concedidos, y la diosa la colocó en su escudo.

De acuerdo a Pausanias, en el libro II de su Descripción de Grecia, dedicado a Corinto, el mito de Medusa es una versión novelada de la historia de una reina quien, después de la muerte de su padre, habría recogido ella misma el cetro, gobernando a sus súbditos cerca del lago Tritonide, en Libia. Habría muerto de noche durante una campaña contra Perseo, un príncipe del Peloponeso.


	7. Cómo Llegar A Una Tumba Y No Ser

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**De no ser por Lady Seika Lerki, nunca hubieran leído esta miniserie. ¡AMENLA! òOó**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿Podrá ser mensajera una paloma analfabeta?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6:**

**Cómo Llegar A Una Tumba Y No Ser Exorcizado En El Intento.**

**Estancias de Athena.**

A estas alturas del día, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto. Había sido la jornada más agitada de su muerte, y por lo visto Anneke ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Lucas infló de súbito los pulmones y lentamente comenzó a despertar. Por lo visto, Anneke había despertado primero que él, como aprovechando su inconsciencia, pero al notar que ya recuperaba la conciencia, se hizo a un lado y dejó que tomara el control. Como que Anneke no quería saber qué había pasado o porqué, pero se la notaba más y más ansiosa y quizás molesta. Lucas, a lo mejor por salud mental, no quiso ahondar en esta cuestión y no le hizo preguntas. Bien podían ser ideas suyas.

"¡Mira! Ya está conciente." Dijo una voz femenina junto a él.

Lucas, sintiéndose tan vivo que hasta extrañaba no sentir nada (lo que dicho en buen cristiano, significaba que le dolía todo), se incorporó y se apoyó sobre los codos, experimentando por momentos una fuerte resaca. Miró a su alrededor… no, no estaba en una playa o en uno de los templos del Zodiaco, muy por el contrario, estaba sobre una cama bastante mullida. Se sentó de un brinco, con los ojos muy abiertos, al reconocer la habitación. ¡Estaba en…!

"Lucas de Géminis¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una sonriente Saori, mientras aparecía en su campo visual. Niké, que lucía unos simpáticos moños a cada lado de su cabeza, no tardó en darse a conocer. "¡Te saqué con las justas! Anneke temía que hubieras sido exorcizado."

"¡HODA!" Saludó Niké, mientras le daba un abrazo.

"¿Alteza?" Preguntó Lucas aún confundido. La diosa asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Sorpresa!" Exclamó divertida. En seguida, Saori se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "Disculpa la demora, te hubiera sacado antes, pero tenía que convencer a Niké que me ayudase a disimular mi cosmo y eso me tomó más tiempo del esperado."

Lucas, nervioso, nunca había dejado de considerarse un santo dorado, se apresuró en saltar de donde estaba e hincar la rodilla al suelo. ¡Había despertado en la cama de la diosa! **Qué vergüenza**: ya había tenido demasiados deslices con chicas ese día como para despertar así tan campante en el lecho de quien había jurado proteger. ¿Qué había pasado? Saori, que estaba en el borde de su cama, le sonrió con simpatía. Niké se había echado sobre su panza y le dedicaba una ansiosa y ávida mirada.

"¡Señora! Disculpe mi insolencia, no quise…"

"¿Qué insolencia? Si lo dices por mi cama, pierde cuidado: yo te puse allí." Saori se cruzó de brazos, fingiéndose ofendida. "Anneke tuvo la misma reacción." Dijo resignada, guiñándole un cómplice ojo. "¡Y no me digas _Señora_!" Añadió Athena. Niké la miró indignada y jaló del vestido de la diosa mayor.

"¡Yo te Ayudé!" Reclamó la pequeña con un mohín. Athena carraspeó.

"Te puse en la cama con la ayuda de Niké, claro." No se tardó en aclarar Saori. "De no ser por ella, no hubiera podido ayudarte. ¿Estás bien?"

Lucas estaba confundido. Nunca se habría esperado ser ayudado por Athena, mucho menos por Niké. Se sonrojó bastante y por momentos no supo qué decir. Saori en todo caso tomó la iniciativa: lo tomó por las manos y lo obligó a levantarse del suelo y sentarse junto a ella, en la cama, donde le dio un afectuoso abrazo, al mismo tiempo que Niké se le colgaba por la espalda.

"¡Abdrazo De Gupo!" Exclamó la pequeña.

"¡Me Da Gusto De Verte, Lucas! De Verdad¡No Sabía Que Habías Decidido Terminar Con Tu Asunto Pendiente!" Los dichos de Saori no hicieron mucho por aclararle las cosas al fantasma.

"Disculpe, Señora, pero… ¿Acaso sabe algo al respecto?" Preguntó Lucas casi con inocencia. Saori asintió con la cabeza.

"Sé todo lo que pasa en mi Santuario." Afirmó con seguridad. "Bueno… se me escapan muchas cosas y muchos detalles, lo admito, no soy perfecta, pero la mayoría de las veces me hago la sorprendida." Athena meneó la cabeza, mientras buscaba las palabras. "Es más divertido de ese modo, y de paso les doy privacidad a mis santos." Athena se quedó unos momentos en silencio. "Anneke me ayudó a completar las lagunas."

El fantasma asintió estupefacto, sin saber bien qué decir. La noticia sí que lo había tomado con la guardia baja, nunca se habría esperado que la diosa fuera capaz de hacer todo eso… pero bueno¡Era una diosa! Era lógico que tuviera habilidades que escaparan a la sensibilidad humana. ¿Quién era él para cuestionar sus motivos? Nadie.

"¿De verdad se hace la sorprendida?"

"Sip."

"Eso explica mucho." Dijo Lucas casi para sí. "Es una buena actriz." Añadió con una sonrisa. Saori rió nerviosa e incluso se sonrojó un poco.

"Gracias, no esperaba que me dijeras eso." La joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "A todo esto: muy creativa tu manera de resolver lo que tienes pendiente. ¡Anneke Se Pasa De Buena Gente! Aunque tiene razón, debiste haber pedido ayuda antes."

"Espero que su Gracia no esté molesta conmigo…" Lucas se pasó una mano por la nuca, de pronto muy cohibido. "Ya sabe, por haber decidido resolver las cosas de este modo."

"De que has causado una gran impresión, lo has hecho." Dijo Saori muy pensativa. "Pero al menos les diste a mis dorados algo en qué ocupar la mente y su tiempo el día de hoy." Athena esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, e incluso bajó la voz con travesura. "Creo que estaban demasiado aburridos, necesitaban algo así."

"No es divertido… para ellos al menos."

Saori y Lucas se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, poniendo mucha atención a la _cosmonet_. Entre los dorados se había causado un gran revuelo y ahora todos, sin excepción, buscaban a Anneke, con la orden de reducirla sin lastimarla. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Lucas¡Lo Único Que Quería Era Terminar Su Asunto Pendiente! Nada más. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Con todo ese escándalo, le sería imposible salir del Santuario a Atenas a buscar su oso de peluche.

"¡Ya Vendgo!" Niké saltó de la cama al suelo en ese momento y tras equilibrar sus alas, echó a correr en dirección desconocida. La pequeña diosa se veía entusiasmada.

"¡Corre con Cuidado, Niké!" Exclamó Saori antes de que la niña desapareciera por una de las puertas que llevaban a sus estancias. Athena se volvió hacia el fantasma. "Lucas… ¿Por qué nunca me pediste ayuda?"

"¡Señora!"

"Te habría ayudado, no costaba nada. No debiste pasar tanto tiempo solo." Athena suspiró. "Cuando me di cuenta de tu arreglo con Anneke, le pregunté a Mnemosine cuál era tu asunto pendiente y ella me lo dijo… y hasta hace poco Anneke me contó todos los problemas que han tenido hoy." Saori ladeó su cabeza con un gesto en el rostro de mucha paciencia. "¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?"

Cuando Saori se había dado cuenta del trato al que había llegado el fantasma con Anneke, intrigada, había llamado a Mnemosine para preguntarle algunas cosas relativas a este asunto pendiente, tal como la diosa lo había explicado. La titánide no solo le había respondido, sino que además había liberado los recuerdos de su previa encarnación relativas al santo de Géminis. Lucas, cohibido, fijó la mirada en sus rodillas… bueno, las de Anneke que controlaba de momento. ¿Qué le respondía a la diosa? Ni modo, la verdad…

"No quería molestarla con algo tan trivial." Confesó con timidez. "Sin mencionar que me daba mucha pena. Mi asunto pendiente no es muy… _varonil_."

"¡A Mi Me Parece Muy Tierno!" Exclamó Athena enternecida. "Es una promesa de niños, entre hermanos… no debiste pasar tanto tiempo así: te perdiste dos reencarnaciones."

"Lo tengo presente. Pero al menos sé que Alejandro reencarnó en esas dos ocasiones." Dijo Lucas con melancolía. Saori negó con la cabeza.

"No. Alejandro se niega a reencarnar sin ti: te está esperando. Ustedes dos han sido gemelos desde hace mucho. ¡No sabes como te extraña!"

"¿Qué Dice?" Lucas estaba honestamente sorprendido. ¿Alejandro le estaba esperando para reencarnar juntos?

En eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Niké, o más bien una pila de peluches con dos pies, entró precariamente por ella. La pequeña avanzó hasta la cama de Saori y dejó caer 3 peluches. Rápidamente se regresó, recogió otros 4 que había tirado sin quererlo y volvió hasta donde estaba la pareja.

"¡Vodví!"

"¡Vaya, Niké, trajiste todos tus hijos!"

"No, dejé dudmiendo a tdres." Admitió la niña muy seria. "Tdraje eztitoz, ke me diJedon ke kieden ayudad." Athena carraspeó y miró a Lucas.

"Es verdad, no me pediste ayuda, pero Niké y yo somos un par de metidas." Afirmó Saori muy jovial. "Te ayudaremos te guste o no."

"¡Te degalo uno de miz ozitoz!" Exclamó Niké. "¡EdiGe ed ke kiedas!"

Lucas no sabía como reaccionar y de la emoción las manos se le pusieron muy frías. ¿Un oso para él? Por todos los dioses. Primero, el que Athena le echase una mano y evitara que lo exorcizaran y que ahora ambas diosas le ayudasen, era como algo fuera de este mundo y que no sentía merecer. No sabía qué decir, de verdad.

"Deus ex Machina." Dijo Athena de pronto, como adivinando lo que Lucas pensaba. La diosa le puso una mano sobre el hombro en un gesto amistoso. "¡Es hora que termines tu asunto pendiente!"

"Pero…"

"¡Pero Nada! Además te necesito vivo." Interrumpió Athena. "¿Crees que esta generación de dorados durará para siempre?" La chica le guiñó un ojo. "Necesito que tú y tu hermano reencarnen y tomen de nuevo el puesto que les corresponde en géminis. Esta vez no quedarás huérfano de hermano. Es una promesa."

"¿Cuad Kiedez?" Preguntó Niké de nuevo, más seria que nunca, sin dejar de mirarle.

Lucas se rascó la cabeza. De momento no se puso a analizar lo que Athena acababa de decirle, luego tendría tiempo para eso. Ahora, por lo visto, una diosa de tres años le miraba ansiosa, en espera que él decidiese qué oso le gustaba más.

Extraña situación para un dorado macho, recio y vigoroso.

"¿La pequeña Gracia tiene alguna sugerencia?" Le preguntó Lucas a la niña. Niké asintió y le pasó una linda osita color naranjo.

"Lanie dize ke ella te ayuda." Explicó la niña. "Tamdbién ze kedó huédfana de hedmano." Continuó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Kike mudió." Añadió con un puchero

"Kike tuvo un encuentro cercano del tipo '_cortadora de césped'_ en Piscis… ni te imaginas el llanterío que le sucedió." Aseguró Saori. Lucas asintió.

"Entonces me quedo con Lanie." Dijo Lucas mientras tomaba la osa en sus manos.

Observó al peluche varios instantes, sonriendo de costado. ¡Esto parecía todo un honor para él! Sorpresivamente, en menos de 12 horas y tras muchas dificultades, estaba casi por cumplir su asunto pendiente y eso le parecía tan extraño como emocionante. Athena le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Ahora sugiero que te pongas en marcha." La diosa se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia uno de los paneles de su cuarto. Abrió una pequeña puerta que daba a uno de los pasajes secretos. "Este pasaje es nuevo, y no pasa por Sagitario: Solo Aioros sabe que existe. Lleva directo al Coliseo." Athena se encogió de hombros. "Es lo más cerca que hay del cementerio: desde allí, te vales por ti mismo."

"Gracias Alteza." Le dijo Lucas, sin dejar de abrazar el peluche. "No tenía porqué."

"Ya lárgate, Lucas." Saori le guiñó un ojo. "Cuida de Anneke y trata de regresársela entera a Saga. ¡No dejes que te atrapen antes!"

Lucas hizo una respetuosa reverencia, despidiéndose de las diosas, y sin perder más tiempo, se metió en el pasadizo. No pasó mucho antes que sintiera la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. El fantasma miró hacia el frente. Con el peluche entre sus manos, solo le faltaba la segunda parte: enterrarlo en su tumba y asunto terminado.

Eso… si lograba eludir a los dorados.

**Cercanías del Cementerio del Santuario.**

_3 horas después._

Bien dice que refrán que del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho. Lucas pronto comprobó que pensar ir al cementerio y llegar allí, no solo eran dos cosas muy distintas, sino que las implicancias de dichas acciones eran, por decir lo menos, complejas. Lucas había aparecido por uno de los costados del Coliseo y por la primera media hora, nadie reparó en Anneke, lo que ayudó a que se relajara un poco. Incluso, como hipnotizado por los sonidos de la arena, se dio el lujo de acercarse a ver los entrenamientos.

No lo culpen: su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se concedió este pequeño capricho.

Todo estaba muy cambiado, pero en esencia seguía igual. Santos, amazonas y aprendices seguían sus rutinas con tesón, enfrentando el día como si no recordasen que la juventud duraba apenas un parpadeo y que en algún momento morirían. Algunas melancólicas lágrimas habían escapado de los ojos de Anneke, pero Lucas apenas reparó en ellas. ¡Era verdad! Ya estaba harto de pasarse siglos solo, sin hablar con nadie y vagando como el alma en pena que era por los pasillos de Géminis. Quería reunirse con su hermano y tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Al menos tenía en sus brazos aquello que le permitiría pasar de este plano al siguiente.

Creo que se habría quedado un buen rato más observando la arena, pero un par de brazos le atraparon por la espalda. Su tren de pensamiento se descarriló a favor del nuevo contexto. Era Aioria de Leo, quien con toda la fuerza, sigilo y suavidad que pudo, había acechado a la chica y por fin había atrapado a Anneke entre sus brazos.

El dorado estaba más que dispuesto a llevársela de regreso a Géminis, Libra o donde fuese, a como diera lugar, para que así la chica fuera exorcizada. Obviamente el León subestimó a Anneke y a quién la poseía. Un movimiento de Kung Fu le bastó a Lucas para quitarse a Aioria de encima, pero en esta ocasión, no se quedó a intercambiar saludos: puso pies en polvorosa tan rápido como se vio libre.

A partir de allí, las cosas se le habían puesto como en cuesta arriba. Había pasado las últimas 3 horas eludiendo a los dorados, quienes estaban empecinados en no dejarle ir y cada vez lo ponían en más y más aprietos. Entre cosmo, portal a otra dimensión, laberinto de luz y engaños, Lucas los había paseado por tres cuartas partes del Santuario…

… y por lo visto, por fin los había despistado. O eso creía.

_"¿Por qué no les dices de una vez quien eres y que quieres enterrar un oso de peluche en tu tumba?"_ Rezongó Anneke al fondo de su mente, harta ya de tanta persecución. Se sentía como en la caricatura de Tom y Jerry.

"No les dije quién era o qué quería en más de 260 años, Anneke. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se los diré ahora?"

_"Al menos sería más fácil: habrías terminado con esto hace rato."_

"¡Les Diré Sobre Mi Cadáver!"

Anneke dejó escapar una risilla que por alguna razón molestó al fantasma. Ya saben, ese tipo de expresiones que auguran un comentario sarcástico y como Lucas tenía mucha experiencia en sarcasmos como para oler cuando alguien pensaba en decir uno, sabía que la chica algo había pensado.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso, Anneke?" Culpa suya sería por hacer tal pregunta, pero su geminiana naturaleza lo instó a decir tal cosa.

_"Que no estamos muy lejos de tu cadáver, Luquitas. Podrías aprovechar la oportunidad."_

Lucas gruñó para si. Estiró la cabeza y miró fuera de su escondite. Frente a él, a unos 50 metros de distancia, estaba el cementerio de los santos y dentro, en algún lugar, yacía su tumba. No veía moros en la costa, ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda. Entrecerró los ojos¡Ahora o Nunca! El fantasma echó a correr hacia el cementerio lo más rápido que le daban los pies de Anneke, quién, al fondo de su mente, se lamentaba y le reprochaba quizás por millonésima vez durante las últimas horas no haberse puesto el sostén.

"¿Quieres Dejar De Quejarte? Es Solo Una Prenda De Ropa." Lucas aún no tenía ni la más remota idea qué era un sostén, pero ya intuía que se trataba de alguna prenda de vestir. "Las amazonas no se quejan." Gruñó como conclusión.

_"Sí, Claro, Lo Dices Nada Más Porque A Ti No Te Incomoda Ni Te Quedarás Mucho Más." _Protestó la chica muy adolorida. _"¡Y No Soy Una Amazona! Me Quejo Todo Lo Que Quiera."_

"¡Si Me Incomoda, Pero No Me Quejo!"

_"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_ Esto más que dolor, era timidez mezclado con indignación.

Ya dentro del cementerio, Lucas se arrojó detrás de una roca a recuperar el aliento y ocultarse al mismo tiempo. Tras sosegarse un poco de la corta, pero frenética carrera, el fantasma se asomó con cautela, sin dejar de abrazar el oso de peluche. No, nadie le había visto… aunque… si su instinto no le mentía, juraría que le estaban dando soga para que se ahorcase solo.

"¿Buscas a Alguien?"

¡Lo Sabía! La voz de Saga se oyó de repente a espaldas suyo. Lucas no tuvo tiempo ni para darse vuelta cuando el mayor de los gemelos lo atrapó en un abrazo y estrechó a Anneke contra su pecho.

"¡Vaya que Eres Escurridiza!" Rezongó el gemelo mayor. Enrojecido hasta las orejas (debido a un molesto asunto hormonal que no lograba controlar) Lucas abrió la boca.

"¿Cómo…?" Comenzó a decir Lucas, pero Anneke le interrumpió.

Sin previo aviso la chica tomó el control tras algunas convulsiones y el drástico cambio del color de ojos y cabello. Saga, al darse cuenta de esto, aflojó su agarre para que no se lastimase, sin llegar a soltarla del todo.

"¿Saga?" Preguntó Anneke, mareada aún por el cambio. El abrazo que segundos antes había sido restrictivo por razones obvias, ahora se había tornado dulce y protector.

"¡Tranquila! Todo terminará pronto, te lo prometo." Le susurró con ternura, mientras levantaba una de sus manos para acariciarle una mejilla.

Lucas era un necio. Anneke se mordió el labio y volteó todo lo que pudo la cabeza, sintiéndose un poquito culpable. ¡Quizás si le pedía ayuda! No le contaría el asunto pendiente de Lucas, o porqué tenía uno de los osos de peluche de Niké en los brazos, pero al menos podría pedirle unos 5 minutos para que el porfiado de Lucas pudiera enterrar el condenado peluche en su tumba y acabar con la cuestión.

"Saga¡Espera! Hay algo que…"

"¡Tú No Le Pedirás Ayuda de Nada!" Exclamó Lucas totalmente indignado, tomando el control de súbito. El fantasma se soltó del agarre de Saga y tras darle un empujón, se alejó unos 4 o 5 pasos.

"¡Le Pido Toda La Ayuda Que Quiero!" Exclamó Anneke molesta.

"¡No, No Lo Harás! Esto No Le Incumbe." Reclamó Lucas decidido.

"¡Me Da Lo Mismo! Ya Estoy Aburrida. ¡Quiero Que Esto Termine!" Exigió la chica de mal humor.

"Terminará, Pero ¡**NO QUIERO** Que Le Pidas Ayuda!" Añadió Lucas con porfía.

"¡No Puedes Ser Tan Poco Sensible!" Anneke empuñó las manos.

"¿Poco Sensible _YO_? Poco Sensible **Tú**." Retrucó Lucas con ansiedad.

La escena era como sacada de la película del Exorcista. ¿Así se habría sentido Máscara cuando presenciaba las discusiones entre Saga y Ares? El santo de Géminis se pasó las manos por el rostro, horrorizado, sin saber si debía o no decir algo. El intercambio de dimes y diretes entre Lucas y Anneke se sucedía entre convulsiones derivadas de la extraña pelea por quién tomaba el control, con los respectivos cambios de color que correspondían. Saga observaba con ganas de intervenir a favor de su chica, más aún porque la naturaleza de la conversación le hizo pensar que Anneke estaba poseída en contra de su voluntad.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

**"¡Basta Las Dos!"** Exclamó Saga al tiempo que abrazaba a Anneke de frente, quedando cara a cara. El dorado le rozó los labios: fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"¡Suéltame En Este Instante!" Gimió Lucas, rojo de vergüenza, lleno de un sentimiento de disgusto, pasmo y timidez que no lograba definir a ciencia cierta … confirmando una vez más que las hormonas femeninas son unas viles traidoras.

Saga suele causar ese efecto en las mujeres. Yo me incluyo. ¿Algún problema?

Por cierto, han leído bien: Sí, Lucas fue el que gimió de ese modo. Lamentablemente el abrazo de Saga ocurrió en el momento en que Lucas había tomado el control y se disponía a contestarle a Anneke con un comentario ingenioso que olvidó en el segundo en que Saga intervino. A la repulsión que sentía el fantasma por ser abrazado (o besado) de ese modo por otro hombre, por mucho que estuviera en el cuerpo de una mujer, se sumó el hecho que Anneke… bueno, estaba enamorada y su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso. ¿Pueden culparla?

**¿POR QUÉ LE PASAN ESTAS COSAS A ÉL? **

"Esto terminará pronto, Anneke, te lo prometo." Le dijo Saga mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la chica y le acariciaba la espalda. Lucas se revolvió inquieto y dejó que Anneke tomara el control.

Por poco hubiera jurado que Anneke le hizo esperar a propósito.

"Saga… por favor…" Le pidió la chica con la voz entrecortada, casi agotada. El santo la sujetó por la cintura y le acarició una mejilla.

"Trata de mantener el control. Yo sé que puedes, de verdad." Saga la estrechó contra sí mismo. "Todo terminará, solo…"

Lucas, azul y morado de espanto por todo el contexto, empujó a Saga, liberándose de su agarre una vez más y escapó algunos metros, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. El peluche, que hacía un buen rato estaba en el suelo, quedó convenientemente cerca del fantasma, quien no tardó en sujetarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza como medida de consolación. Lucas estaba agitado, maldecía la feminidad de Anneke, apenas podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden y trataba de sosegar su respiración.

Otro que maldecía entre dientes era Saga. Por confiarse le habían dado ese empujón, que por si fuera poco, había supuesto una descarga de cosmo. Había caído no lejos y con el orgullo herido se incorporaba.

"¡Ya Basta! Estoy Harto De Esto. ¡No Tienes Derecho De Hacer Esto Con **_MI_** Chica!" Exclamó Saga, con ganas de partir algún pescuezo. Lucas se puso de pie, sujetando el peluche bajo un brazo y juntando cosmo con la mano libre.

"¡Es De Mala Educación Demostrar Afecto En La Vía Pública!" Exclamó Lucas, dispuesto a lanzarle un fuerte zape de cosmo. No quería volver a pasar por esto. Saga apretó los dientes.

"¡Eso No Te Incumbe! No Discutiré Eso Contigo. ¡**DEJA** A Anneke!"

"¿O Qué? No Eres Del Tipo Que Golpea Mujeres."

"¡Podría Hacer Una Excepción En Este Caso!" Exclamó Saga, no muy conforme con la idea, pero si con eso liberaba a Anneke…

"No Si Yo Lo Evito." Lucas se dispuso a lanzar el cosmo acumulado. Saga se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero…

**¡PLAAAAF!**

**"¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑES A SAGA!"** Anneke volvió a darle un bofetón a Lucas, que lo desconcentró.

**"¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?"** Reclamó Lucas.

"¡No Te Pegué! Me Pegué A Mi Misma Y **ESO PORQUE NO QUIERO** Que Lastimes A Saga."

"¡Anneke! No La Provoques."

"¡**NO LE DIGAS** Lo Que Tiene Que Hacer, Saga! Tu Chica Sabe Defenderse."

"Por Supuesto Que…"

**"… ¡Me Puedo Defender!"** Finalizó Anneke, interrumpiendo a Saga. La chica empuñó las manos. "¿Por Qué Todo El Mundo Me Subestima?"

"¡Porque No Te Haces Respetar!" Graznó Lucas.

"¡Tú Tampoco Me Respetas, Lucas!" Anneke se mordió el labio y se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza. **"¡AAAAARGH!"**

La pelea entre estos tres se interrumpió por este gesto. Saga casi apartó la mirada: sabía bien lo que ocurría. Las jaquecas derivadas de las posesiones eran severas y no se las deseaba a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo. Anneke estaba sufriendo una: la chica cayó de rodillas, mientras su cabello pasaba del gris al cobre en forma intermitente, mientras ella y Lucas se peleaban por el control.

"¡Vamos, Anneke! Pelea, Yo Sé Que Puedes." Intentó animar Saga. El dorado se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló a su lado. Quiso poner una mano sobre su espalda, pero en eso, un color se asentó y de un zape apartó la mano del Gemelo Mayor.

"Aprecia lo que tienes, Saga. Anneke sabe lo que hace." Lucas le sujetó el mentón. "No la subestimes."

Lucas se puso de pie, con el peluche bien aferrado, y retrocedió varios pasos. Fue imitado por Saga, quien con enérgica cautela (estaba a punto de tomar medidas drásticas), dio un paso adelante. El fantasma retrocedió un paso.

"… A Otra Dimensión."

**"¡NO!"**

¡No De Nuevo! Lucas desapareció tras un portal, arriesgando quedar inconsciente, al tiempo que Saga volvía a abalanzarse sobre él… aunque sin poder alcanzarlo…

Esto ya se tornaba latoso.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**_No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo: es el último._**

**PS:** Pareciera que la intervención de Athena llegó a tiempo: sí, fue una solución que saqué en el último minuto, cosa que explico más a fondo en la Brújula Cultural. Esta miniserie está llegando a su fin, solo un capitulito más. Vamos a ver como se termina de desenrollar esta madeja. Por cierto, y debido a la celebración de la Independencia de mi país, fiestas patrias y un feriado excepcionalmente largo, puede que me aparezca recién el 19 en la noche para actualizar. Solo les pido paciencia… y a los chilenos de corazón que estamos repartidos por la Web… **¡FELIZ 18 Y QUE VIVA CHILE MIER…!**… AHEM. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Deus Ex Machina:** Es una expresión del latín que significa "dios surgido de la máquina". Fue traducida al latín de la expresión griega "απó μηχανῆς θεóς". Esto tiene su origen en el teatro griego y romano, cuando una grúa introducía al actor que representaba a una deidad en el escenario, para resolver una situación de la trama. Actualmente se le utiliza para referirse a un elemento externo que resuelve una historia sin seguir su lógica interna: como soluciones sacadas de improviso. Un buen ejemplo de un 'Deus ex Machina' la encontramos en la tragedia de Medea, del autor Esquilo (Helios le proporciona a Medea su escape), y un caso más cercano, en el séptimo libro de Harry Potter (los que no han leído el libro, absténganse de leer), aparece algunas _circunstancias_ que pueden considerarse un ejemplo de esto.

**Mnemósine** (en griego Mνημοσύνη), En la mitología, se consideraba a esta Titánide como la personificación de la memoria. Era hija de Gea y Urano, y madre de las Musas con Zeus. Se cuenta que para celebrar el triunfo de los dioses por sobre los titanes, Zeus se unió a Mnemósine nueve noches consecutivas para que su triunfo nunca fuera olvidado (sí, como no…), engendrando así a las nueve Musas, que nacieron en un parto múltiple (lo que me hace doler lo que no he experimentado¡Pobre Mnemósine!).


	8. Clausura: Asunto Concluido

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**De no ser por Lady Seika Lerki, nunca hubieran leído esta miniserie. ¡AMENLA! òOó**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿Lo del Medio Ambiente es porque ya destruimos una mitad?_

**_Errores del capítulo anterior han sido corregidos._**

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"****La Colección**** de los Omakes Perdidos: **

**El Asunto Pendiente."**

**Clausura:**

**Asunto Concluido.**

**Cementerio del Santuario.**

_20 segundos después._

¡Manada De Necios Testarudos! Lucas se dejó caer sobre su espalda ni bien salió del portal. Se quedó largo rato estirado en el suelo, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, mareado y agotado, pero no inconsciente. Por lo visto, el cuerpo de Anneke se estaba adecuando a usar cosmo. Quizás si se quedaba un día o dos allí mismo donde estaba, lograba entrenarla un poco más.

_"Ni Se Te Ocurra."_ Gruñó Anneke al fondo de su mente.

Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Lucas. Con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó y observó sus alrededores. No había ido muy lejos: seguía dentro del cementerio. Quizás también la distancia había influido en que Anneke no se desmayara. Se llevó la mano al pecho… el corazón de la chica estaba agitadísimo por el esfuerzo: era más que seguro que cuando todo acabase, la chica dormiría todo un día.

_"¿Es que no enterrarás de una vez el oso de peluche?"_ Graznó Anneke, muy en contra de su naturaleza.

Lucas negó con la cabeza y suspiró apenado. De momento no dijo nada, tan solo se puso de pie. Sentía como si llevase el mundo a cuestas. Al menos su plan había funcionado: estaba junto a las tumbas que buscaba, la de los dorados de 1743, y la suya se contaba entre ellos.

Por lo visto, alguien había estado recientemente de visita. Habían restos de inciensos y flores frescas, que alguien se había preocupado en plantar: más que seguro había sido Shion, Docko o Idril. Una tumba había sido quitada, la de la amazona de Cáncer, por obvias razones. Lucas paseó la mirada por los nombres, sin encontrar el orden lógico que uno esperaría en los santos dorados, además de algunas anomalías. Por ejemplo, Lynus y Parminder estaban en tumbas contiguas, Junto a Sven de Piscis había enterrada una amazona de bronce (ese chisme no lo conocía: si lo veía en el otro mundo se lo preguntaría), y justo al lado de su propia tumba… Alejandro, aprendiz de Géminis estaba sepultado.

Esto sorprendió a Lucas. Nunca se hubiera esperado el gesto de sus compañeros de haber trasladado la tumba de su hermano junto a la suya.

"¿Anneke?"

_"¿Qué pasa?"_ Preguntó la chica en un tono menos agresivo. Había percibido de golpe la profunda y súbita melancolía del dorado.

"Te considero mi amiga." Empezó Lucas. "Lamento haber traicionado tu confianza el día de hoy. Me porté como un idiota."

El corazón de Anneke se sosegó en respuesta y Lucas la percibió anonadada por su gesto de buena voluntad. Le dio la impresión que la chica tenía ganas de morderse el pulgar.

"Espero que esto no arruine la imagen que tenías de mi." Añadió con jovialidad.

_"¿Imagen? Lucas¿A cuál te refieres?"_ Preguntó Anneke divertida. _"¿A la de fantasma antisocial o al fantasma necio y testarudo que conocí hoy?"_

"Hablo en serio, Mujer." Lucas sonrió de costado. "En serio lamento como me porté contigo… y como traté a quienes quieres." El dorado se pasó una mano por el cuello.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, que se prolongó por al menos unos 3 minutos.

_"No te culpo… 260 años en confinamiento solitario hace pedazos la sociabilidad de cualquiera."_ Dijo por fin la chica, tomando control de sus brazos y abrazándose a sí misma, en un esfuerzo por animar al fantasma. Lucas agradeció el gesto.

"¿Asumo que esto es una tregua?"

_"No. Asume que hemos hecho las paces."_ Le confirmó Anneke de mejor humor. _"Menos mal que soy como soy¿no?"_

"Sí… de otro modo no me habrías perdonado." Rió Lucas. "Saga es un hombre con suerte. Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Ojalá que no pierdan eso."

_"Yo no quiero perderlo."_

"Y Sé que Saga no te quiere perder a ti."

Lucas sacudió los hombros y se agachó junto a su tumba. Les dedicó un saludo a sus demás compañeros sepultados y se concentró en su lápida, que nunca había tenido oportunidad de leer. Rió entre dientes, satisfecho con lo leído en su epitafio y tras girarse un poco, acarició la lápida de su hermano.

"Creo que ya me tardé demasiado, hermano mayor."

_"¿Alejandro era mayor que tú?"_

"Por tres minutos." Respondió Lucas. "Aunque según nuestra nodriza, fue más pequeño que yo al nacer."

El fantasma sacudió la cabeza y tras intercambiar un par de palabras más con la lápida de su hermano, se concentró en la tierra que había sobre su tumba. El cosmo se acumuló en las manos de Anneke y Lucas, con gran habilidad, no tardó en abrir un portal a otra dimensión… que llevase 3 metros bajo tierra, hasta donde estaban sus huesos. Cuando se aseguró que la posición era la correcta, Lucas tomó a Lanie, el peluche que Niké le había regalado, y le dio un último abrazo, antes de meterlo entre lo que quedaba de su mortaja. Entonces sacó las manos y cerró el portal.

"Eso debería…"

Una fuerte puñalada de dolor en el estómago le hizo doblarse de dolor. Tanto él como Anneke fueron presas de esta inesperada dolencia. La chica cayó sobre su costado, hecha una pelota y totalmente indefensa ante el súbito y penetrante dolor que sentía. Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que la bañaban en agua fría, pero esta vez sintió agudos y helados pinchazos en los dedos. Convulsionó un par de veces y sus ojos se quedaron por momentos en blanco.

No estoy segura si pasaron unos minutos o algunas horas.

Anneke de pronto estaba _demasiado_ conciente de sí misma… en su mente se sentía la agradable soledad que le hacía saber que de nuevo era un individuo y no compartía el lugar con nadie. Ya no estaba poseída… y la embargaba un fuerte cansancio.

"¿Anneke?" La voz de Lucas se oyó, pero fuera de ella.

Cuando la muchacha se incorporó y miró hacia su derecha. Allí vio a un sonriente Lucas, le vio a él, como si fuera de carne y hueso, vistiendo una espectral armadura.

"¿Ya te vas?" Le preguntó Anneke con los ojos muy abiertos. Lucas negó con la cabeza, y una amplia sonrisa.

"Aún no… Te quería pedir un favorcito más." El fantasma comenzó a jugar con los dedos. Anneke se sintió enternecida.

"Tranquilo, le seguiré el juego a los dorados sobre esa tal Süe y no les diré nada de tu asunto pendiente." Le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Sospecho que Athena me ayudará con eso." Lucas la despeinó.

"No era eso, pero ya que lo ofreces, no me molestaría." Afirmó divertido, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca. "Tan solo quería pedirte… que no dejes que te mangoneen. Y que cuides de Saga: es un amargado, pero buena persona. ¡Lo vi crecer! Sé de lo que hablo. Solo necesita alguien que lo quiera mucho."

"Dalo por hecho." Le respondió algo sonrosada. Lucas la tomó de las manos.

"Esto te lo agradeceré por siempre, Anneke Sturm." Le dijo mientras encendía su cosmos. "Ya me tengo que ir… ¡Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos!"

Anneke iba a responder, pero en eso, el cosmo de Lucas se tornó más brillante de lo que sus ojos podían tolerar y la muchacha se vio obligada a apartar la mirada. La sensación de estar volando a mucha velocidad le saturó los sentidos hasta que por fin, la chica perdió la conciencia y se dejó arrastrar por un cálido sentimiento…

…

**Bosques del Santuario.**

_Una hora después._

"¿Anneke?"

La chica estaba en el suelo, cuán larga era, oculta entre esos arbustos. Su cabello estaba de su color normal y se la veía agotada. Sus manos estaban llenas de tierra y lucía evidentes signos de haber corrido por todo el Santuario. Saga se arrodilló junto a ella y le revisó los signos vitales.

"¿Mi Amor?"

Anneke dormía, profundo, pero estaba viva y, muy importante, bien. Su respiración era tranquila. **Saga abrió los ojos como platos al verla. Había temido encontrarla muerta, o en peores condiciones, pero no... Estaba ilesa.**

Bien: Saga suspiró aliviado y casi se dejó caer al suelo al sentir un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Después de este día, no podría pedir ningún favor a los demás al menos en unos 10 años. El Gemelo Mayor ya había hecho gala de su característico mal humor y de no ser por Kanon, que sorpresivamente fue del todo diplomático, más de uno habría intentado noquearlo para que dejara de gruñir y ladrar. ¡Por Fin Daba Con Ella! Casi se había muerto de la preocupación y angustia. Seguro esa noche le daba indigestión. ¡No podría probar bocado!

¡Es Que No Podía Evitarlo! De acuerdo con el Anciano Maestro, Anneke estaba poseída por el espíritu de una caprichosa lemuriana adolescente que bien podría lastimar a Idril y a quién intentase impedirlo. ¿Cómo no estar preocupado? Él mismo había sido poseído en contra de su voluntad y no había sensación más horrible en el mundo.

Saga meneó la cabeza y optó por dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado. Le acarició la mejilla y apartó algunos flecos de la cara. Parecía que Anneke descansaba tranquila y relajada. Terminó sentándose cruzado de piernas y absorto la contempló durante al menos unos 10 minutos. Al cabo de ese tiempo, Saga observó a su alrededor.

El Bosque del Santuario. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? No sabía ni se explicaba cómo lo habría hecho la chica, pero al menos él… había ido allí nada más porque no sabía donde más buscar. Miró hacia arriba, al cielo: por lo menos no llovía. Estaba fresco, hacía viento y aunque las nubes dejaban ver cada tanto el Sol, era obvio que pronto cerrarían el cielo y llovería. La lluvia, como tal parecía perseguir a Anneke: su chica solía bromear al respecto diciendo que se debía a que las nubes eran emotivas y lloraban por cualquier cosa.

Saga inspiró profundo: el aire olía a romero… lo cuál no era de extrañar, cerca de allí crecía esta hierbita a lo salvaje.

"Mmmh… ¿Qué…?" Anneke se incorporó de pronto, sujetando su cabeza. Tenía resaca. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡Anita!" Exclamó el dorado, y sin perder tiempo, la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho.

"¡Saga!" Anneke respondió el abrazo con ganas, como si no le hubiera visto en años. La chica sonreía de gusto. "¡Lamento haberte preocupado de ese modo!"

"¿Estás bien? Dime¿No te ha lastimado?" Le preguntó mientras la sujetaba por las mejillas. La chica ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

"¿Süe?" Preguntó tentativamente. Anneke recordó su promesa: se mordió el labio y meditó unos instantes su respuesta. "No, no me lastimó. Ya me dejó en paz… Lucas me dijo como lidiar con ella."

Técnicamente, estaba diciendo la verdad. Saga le miró extrañado.

"¿Quién es Lucas?"

Anneke pestañeó pensando en lo que debía decir. Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Un fantasma… según lo que me dijo… fue en su momento el santo de Géminis. Estuvo un par de siglos atrapado en el Tercer Templo… Me ayudó con Süe y creo que con eso… lo ayudé a concluir su asunto pendiente… Ya se fue. Ambos se fueron."

Nada como la verdad manejada de manera que los demás puedan asumirla sin cambiar mucho su visión del mundo. Anneke cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. ¡Tenía Señora Resaca! Saga medio sonrió, aunque la preocupación aún no se le borraba del todo. Abrazó de nuevo a su chica y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"¡No me muevas! La cabeza me está matando…" Gruñó la chica, sin hacer mucho por liberarse. Saga dejó escapar una risa burlona.

"Sé de lo que hablas: he tenido resacas como la que tienes ahora."

"Quiero aspirina. No: 10 aspirinas."

Saga deslizó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Anneke y se aseguró de levantarla en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Avisó a los demás dorados de que la había encontrado mediante un _cosmo_–_mensaje_, y lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al Templo Principal." Le explicó Saga. "Nos aseguraremos que nadie te esté molestando y de paso te consigo esas aspirinas."

"Eso, te lo agradecería." Anneke se acurrucó en los brazos de Saga y cerró los ojos. "Junto con un gyros."

"Oye, no abuses de tu suerte."

"Lo intenté al menos…"

"Eso sí."

Lentamente, la pareja siguió su camino hasta que se perdió debajo de los árboles.

…

Al menos tendrían una buena anécdota que contar en los años venideros.

…

…

…

"¡Te Tardaste Siglos! Y Decías Que Yo Era Una Tortuga. ¿Qué Te Tomó Tanto Tiempo?"

Lucas abrió los ojos de golpe. De pronto no reconocía donde estaba. No estaba ni en la casa de Géminis ni en la Playa o en el Santuario, sino en otro lugar, un espacio muy amplio y cómodo. Se incorporó lentamente: era un prado, con un cielo azul precioso y la hierba muy alta. Se vio a sí mismo… ¿Por qué tenía la apariencia de un niño de 10 años?

"Lucas. ¿Acaso ser adulto te dejó sordo?" Insistió la voz junto a él.

Alejandro, su gemelo, estaba allí y le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Daba la impresión que había estado muy aburrido y que para pasar los siglos, su pasatiempo favorito había sido revolcarse en alguna fuente de lodo. Lucas casi sintió ganas de llorar y no tardó en darle un abrazo enorme a su hermano… seguido de un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

"¿A Quién Le Dices Sordo?"

"A La Tortuga De Mi Gemelo."

"¡Tortuga Tú!"

"Eso Si Que No."

Antes de un parpadeo, ambos hermanos estuvieron rodando por el suelo, liándose a golpes y mordiscones. Pronto derivaron en una persecución, en la que todo valía, incluso lanzarse tierra y piedras. No era una pelea muy seria: los hombres tienen formas muy extrañas de expresar su afecto entre hermanos.

Por fin los niños tropezaron y cayeron rodando por una blanda colina llena de mullida hierba. Al llegar al fondo, se quedaron tumbados en el suelo, riendo hasta que les dio puntada en la tripa. Quizás era una escena algo infantil o bucólica para un par de niños, uno de ellos un dorado y el otro un aprendiz, pero nadie mejor que ellos entendería lo mucho que habían extrañado jugar de este modo.

"En serio, Lucas **Artemio**¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" Preguntó Alejandro al cabo de unos momentos de silencio.

"Este… tenía algunas cosas que hacer, Alejandro **Fritz**." Aclaró Lucas, tranquilo como no había estado en siglos. "¡No me llames por mi segundo nombre!"

"Ya supera eso de tu segundo nombre. El mío es peor y no me quejo." Alejandro rodó sobre su panza y le quedó viendo. "¿Ya terminaste todo lo que tenías que hacer?" Preguntó con ansiosa inocencia.

"Sí. Me ayudaron eso sí." Respondió Lucas, también rodando sobre su eje, hasta que quedó frente a su hermano.

**"¡ESTUPENDO!"**

Los dos niños se quedaron allí charlando en la hierba. Alejandro, siendo Géminis, no tardó nada en comenzar a hacer las más diversas preguntas para satisfacer su curiosidad, que Lucas no dudaba en responder. Así pasaron mucho rato. Como el tiempo aquí no parecía tener medida, bien pudieron ser horas, bien pudieron ser días.

"¡Debiste haber venido antes! Me aburría."

"Yo me aburría más."

"No, yo más: estaba solo aquí."

"Hmm… cierto…"

"Oye Lucas…"

"Dime…"

"Tengo una propuesta que hacerte." Alejandro se sentó sobre la hierba y miró a su gemelo muy decidido. "Se trata de…"

…

**Fin de 'El Asunto Pendiente.'**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

**PS:** Final de fiestas patrias y ya no quiero ver más comida al menos en un buen día. Me conformo con un montón de ensaladas. Me alegra mucho que haya seguido leyendo hasta aquí y por el apoyo que me dieron. Este Asunto pendiente fue muy divertido de escribir. Ojalá que me tengan paciencia y no se les olvide leer el omakito. Sobre Flos Floram… insisto con la paciencia: atrapar y convencer a Flos que trabaje no es fácil **Un.n**. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL FIC Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO!**

**Omakito.**

**Dos Traviesos Niños.**

**Escaleras zodiacales entre Piscis y Acuario.**

_2 horas después._

Anneke apenas se podía la cabeza. Su 'Señora Resaca' se había convertido en una 'Soberana Migraña'. Le molestaban la luz, los ruidos, el viento y hasta el movimiento. Había pasado las últimas dos horas bajo el escrutinio de Shion, Docko, Shaka y los demás, quienes intentaban rastrear cualquier resabio que le pudiera haber quedado de su reciente posesión.

Por fortuna, Athena se las había ingeniado, como quién no quiere la cosa, a diluir las cosas a su favor. Entre ambas lograron articular una historia bastante convincente que confirmaba todas las sospechas de los dorados y las dejaba a ambas libres de sospecha.

Saori es una buena actriz. Su intervención a favor de Anneke apenas fue notada.

Ahora la muchacha estaba bien sujeta del brazo de Saga y no hallaba la hora de poder echarse sobre una cama mullida y poner su adolorida testa sobre la almohada, y dormir hasta que le diera hambre. De hecho, estaba a punto de pedirle a Saga que se la llevara cargando hasta la cama más cercana disponible.

"Al menos a pasó todo. Te daría otra aspirina, pero dudo que sea recomendable."

"Creo que me tragaría el paquete entero."

"Si quieres abro un portal…"

**"¡NO!"** Exclamó Anneke abruptamente. "No quiero tener nada que ver con portales, al menos en una semana." Gimoteó cansada. Saga sonrió travieso: eso quería decir que su chica no querría regresar a su casa al menos en 7 días, vía portales.

"Eso es bueno… al menos para mi."

"Saga, yo trabajo, por si no lo recuerdas."

"Llamas y dices que estás enferma." Sugirió Saga cómplice.

Anneke suspiró traviesa e inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. Siguió bien sujeta del brazo de su dorado a medida que bajaban los escalones. La Casa de Acuario comenzaba a aparecer en el campo visual. Genial, ahora faltaban 9 casas zodiacales y un montón de escalones. Al menos iban en bajada: sé, definitivamente le pediría a Saga que la tomara en…

"¡Yo Llego Primero!"

"¡COME POLVO!"

"¿EL TUYO? JA. NO Me Ganas."

"¡Ya Verás!"

Estridentes voces infantiles, seguidas de una frenética carrera por las escaleras, inundó el ambiente. Anneke apretó la mandíbula y se aferró más al brazo que le servía de apoyo. Sin embargo, pese a ella misma, no pudo dejar de prestar atención. Esas voces tenían algo mágico que las rodeaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, no tardó nada en ver como dos niños… o lo que creía que eran niños (eran presencias muy claras y definidas, pero difusas al mismo tiempo), aparecían en escena y corrían alrededor de ella y Saga, antes de seguir bajando a toda carrera hacia Acuario. Quizás era su jaqueca, pero sólo podía ver manchones de luz. Anneke dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. ¡Más Fantasmas! Ya tenía suficiente con…

"¡Ustedes Dos! Dejen De Jugar, Que Las Escaleras No Son Para Correr." Les reclamó Saga de pronto. Anneke giró la cabeza sorprendida hacia el dorado.

"¿Puedes Verlos?"

"¡Claro que puedo verlos!" Exclamó Saga, quien a diferencia de Anneke, podía ver muy claro a dos niños de edad similar, corriendo por todos los escalones. El dorado se rascó la cabeza. "¿Qué quisiste decir con que si puedo verles?" Preguntó inocente.

"Saga, pero… ¡Esos niños no están aquí!"

El dorado miró perplejo durante varios segundos a Anneke, antes de volver su mirada hacia donde creía que estaban los niños. Para su sorpresa, esta vez, en vez de ver dos niños, vieron dos esferas de luz, muy cálida y alegre, que jugueteaban por allí, atrapándose y corriendo quizás quien sabe a donde.

"¡No! Tu Fuiste Primero La Vez Pasada."

"El Que Piensa Mucho, Pierde."

"¡Espérame!"

**"¡TORTUGA!"**

Las dos esferitas de luz finalmente entraron en Acuario a toda prisa y una vez dentro se les perdió el rastro. No volvieron a sentirlas. Saga y Anneke se miraron extrañados, pero por fin la chica se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el brazo de Saga.

"Haz algo útil por mi vida y llévame cargando: la cabeza me mata." Gimoteó Anneke, mientras le ponía su mejor cara de desvalida. Saga no tardó en asentir.

"Como desees."

Ambos siguieron su camino, sin darle mayor importancia al hecho.

**Fin del Omakito.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_No hubo Animales, Personas, Dorados o Fantasmas lastimados durante la producción de este Omake._**

_Excepto el poltergeist de la Biblioteca, que fue propulsado fuera por uno de los ventanales, debido a las aprensiones de un futuro padre._

_Los dorados tuvieron ejercicio extra y no estuvieron muy convencidos con las explicaciones posteriores. Aunque por lo menos toda la situación les sirvió para poner en práctica sus planes de emergencia._

_Niké recibió dos osos de peluche nuevos: uno por parte de Afro (dueño de la cortadora de césped que asesinó al primero) y el otro por parte de Anneke._

_Shaka aún no averigua qué es el rollo de pergamino que Serra encontró en el sótano de Sagitario… aunque descubrió que tiene mal genio, pues le dedicó una fuerte descarga eléctrica a él y a Aioria cuando intentaron abrirlo._

_Hasta el momento creen que es un papel muy recatado, que no le gusta descubrir sus secretos a cualquiera. O eso dice Serra. Ahora el rollo eléctrico está siendo usado para sujetar ventanas._

_E insiste en ensañarse contra Serra, Shaka y Aioria._

_… _

_Ah sí. Thanos quemó la ropa de su Maestro por accidente._

_Máscara no está feliz._


End file.
